


A Very Snarry Christmas

by Snarry5evr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Christmas fic, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Hot Tub, I think that's everything, Ice Skating, M/M, Oh! Obviously AU, Original Character(s), Post-War, Professor's retreat, Skiing, Top!Severus, almost forgot, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr
Summary: When Albus treats the staff to a Christmas retreat, Severus starts to realize he might feel more than friendship for Harry. (Once again- I suck at summaries)





	A Very Snarry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas to all my wonderful readers! Also, thanks to my Betas Dannielle and Magzillasaurus, and my Discord group for helping me settle on a title.

Albus Dumbledore stood in the middle of the grand entryway and eyed his fellow colleagues. Aurora, Septima, and Pomona stood off to one side, their heads together giggling like school girls. Minerva stood beside them with an indulgent smile on her face as she clutched a tartan bag in her hands. Poppy was once again checking her wrist watch, looking as if she were waiting on a recalcitrant child before they were late to catch the train. Filius stood closest to the main door nodding and listening intently to the blonde professor standing over him. Many of the teachers were relying on the woman’s knowledge to get them through the next two weeks, and she had avidly been filling them all in on what they needed to know to mix with the muggle crowd. Albus checked his watch one last time and smiled to himself when he heard the approaching footsteps. A moment later the last two professors appeared from the dungeon stairwell.

Severus Snape had changed little since the defeat of Voldemort five years earlier. He still snarled on a fairly regular basis, still relished in taking copious amounts of house points, and still gave out detentions like they were Albus’s own sherbert lemons. Despite all that, he did seem to carry himself with a little less weight on his shoulders. Albus had been sure the man would quit teaching the moment Voldemort had been destroyed, but the Potions Master had stayed on at Hogwarts. Albus suspected it had quite a bit to do with the addition of the assistant professor he had hired to help Severus with the younger years. The Potions Master now taught the NEWT level classes almost exclusively. The reduction of student interaction, loss of the stress of a double life, and the knowledge that Voldemort was truly gone had gone a long way towards making Severus’s life easier. Albus had also seen the normally dour man smile on one or two occasions. Of course, Albus hadn’t missed the fact that those few instances had included a third variable. The man that now walked beside the dark haired Potions Master.

The youngest ever DADA professor bounced eagerly beside the taller man as they made their way over to the group, his wild black hair and vivid green eyes a familiar sight in the stone corridors. Albus had been elated when Harry Potter had finally agreed to return to Hogwarts the previous year. Having defeated Voldemort during the Easter holiday of the boy’s seventh year, he had quickly been accepted into the Auror corp. But it hadn’t taken Harry long to get fed up with being the face of the DMLE rather than an actual participant, as he had wanted. Feeling as if he had much more to offer than the occasional public arrest of a dark wizard, Harry had finally agreed to return to Hogwarts to teach. As he had told Albus, if he couldn’t fight the dark wizards he could at least train those that would. And Harry was one of the best DADA teachers Hogwarts had seen in years. Between Harry’s real life experience, his training from both Kingsley and Severus, and Harry’s own natural affinity for leadership he was a wonderful teacher. The previous year’s OWL and NEWT scores had been the highest since Harry’s own OWL year and the students involved in Harry’s secret club.

It had not escaped any of the professor’s notice that Harry spent a lot of time with the potions professor, and the two men seemed to have developed a deep friendship. Albus knew the two men had worked and trained together Harry’s seventh year and had seen the grudging respect build on both sides as they were forced to come to terms with their own biased opinions. He knew the two had kept up a cordial relationship after Harry had graduated, typically meeting for tea or lunch once a month. The relationship only seemed to grow once Harry had returned to the school. More than once the two men had been found grading together in the staff lounge, and Albus had had to venture to Severus’s quarters to seek out Harry on more than one occasion. Albus had heard whispers of there being more to the two men’s relationship, and while he hoped they had finally realized their growing feelings he very much doubted the two oblivious men had even considered the possibility. Well, Albus hoped to change that now. The two war heroes deserved some joy in their lives, and he hoped this little getaway could at least push them in the right direction.

“Sorry,” Harry called as he and Severus made their way over to the gathering group. “Forgot to send off a last minute present to Gin but we’re ready now.” He beamed at the group, and Albus couldn’t help but chuckle at the varied “It’s okay, Harry”s that went around the group. He noticed Severus merely rolled his eyes. Albus reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a pair of green and red socks with small, white snowmen embroidered all over. He handed one to Minerva.

“Minerva, dear, you, Poppy, Pomona, Septima, and Filius take this one. Myself, Harry, Severus, Aurora, and Angelica will take this one. The portkey is set to go off in just under a minute.” Albus smiled as everyone took ahold of their respective portkeys except Severus who merely looked disdainfully at the sock. Harry slipped his arm around Severus’s and pulled him close.

“Come on, Sev. It’s not that bad.”

“Do not call me that,” Severus growled as he clamped his fingers around the green strip of cotton. “I just want to reiterate that I was totally against this.” Harry chuckled.

“Don’t be such a spoilsport, Severus. You deserve a vacation just as much as the rest of us.”

Severus’s reply was cut off as the portkey was activated. Once they landed in the posh atrium of the French Wizarding embassy, Albus took a moment to make sure everyone had arrived safely. As usual, it seemed only Pomona and Harry had been affected by the swirling mode of travel. Pomona quickly downed a stomach soothing potion Poppy had handed her, and Severus grumbled about bumbling idiots as he pulled Harry to his feet. Harry, though, didn’t seem to mind the insult as he laughed and teased Severus about saving him.

“Monsieur Dumbledore.” The small group looked up to see a rotund man waddling towards them. He smiled brightly as he approached and shook Albus’s hand. “Welcome. Welcome. We are so glad you decided to choose our local ski lodge for your little vacation. Please, come.”

The man led them further into the small embassy, and Albus motioned for the others to follow him. “When we realized we wouldn’t have any students staying over the holidays,” Albus told the man, “we decided to have a little vacation for ourselves. It’s not very often we have such an occurrence, you know?” Albus added, though he was quite sure the fat man had no such knowledge. “I thought to treat my staff to a treat.”

“Excellent,” the man said in his lilting accent. “We have only a few minor bits of business to take care of then our driver will take you to the ski lodge and local village. It is an hour’s drive from here, but there is no Apparition point in the muggle village.” The man waved his hand off to the side as they walked. “The currency exchange office if you have need. But first we must register your wands with the visitor’s bureau.” They were led into a small room where three witches sat at separate desks. They reminded Albus of the wand checker at the Ministry, and the small group of professors set about having their wands registered and verifying that they had not brought any dangerous animals or cursed objects with them. No one needed a stop by the currency exchange so they were soon loading a small twelve-passenger van. Albus truly hoped his friends and colleagues enjoyed this little vacation he had planned for them. They had all earned it. He smiled to himself as he settled back for the drive up the mountain to the small ski lodge and local village.

 

Severus stared out the window at the passing scenery. The snow covered mountains had a serene quality about them, and, though he would never admit it to the old man, Severus was glad Harry had convinced him to join the other professors on this little jaunt. He ignored Albus’s chuckle as Harry bounced excitedly in the seat between the two older wizards.

“Look at all the snow, Sev,” Harry said quietly as he squeezed the Potions Master’s arm.

“We see snow every year at the castle, Harry,” Severus said with a note of exasperation but smiled indulgently at his friend. It was times like this that Severus was reminded how very little Harry had experienced before coming to Hogwarts. Harry knocked his shoulder against Severus’s in reprimand.

“Don’t be a git. You know what I mean. Oh, Look!” Harry cried, leaning past Severus to point out the window. A whiff of the gentle scent that was Harry assaulted Severus’s senses, and it took every bit of willpower not to press his nose into the wild locks and breathe deeply. The other professors had heard Harry’s exclamation and were oohing and aahing over whatever it was that Harry had pointed out. “A real deer, Severus,” Harry said, turning his bright eyes on Severus. “And it looks just like your Patronus,” he added in a soft whisper Severus knew no one else could hear. Severus slowly turned his head to glimpse out the window, as if he didn't care if he saw the animal or not. Indeed there was a small deer standing just inside the tree line of the distant forest on their left. He made a noncommittal sound as Harry moved back against the seat, a bright smile on his lips.

Severus closed his eyes and blocked out the excited chatter of his colleagues as the van made its way to wherever they were staying. The only distraction he allowed to breach his calm was the occasional warmth of Harry’s thigh as it brushed against him. Perhaps this vacation wouldn’t be so bad after all. He and Harry rarely got time to spend together outside of their work, and he often missed their quiet monthly teas. It had been a shock to wake up one morning and realize he was actually _friends_ with a Potter. And not just friends but very good friends. Harry seemed to understand Severus in a way that not even Albus could. The shock of realizing Harry was so very like himself had caused Severus to spend an entire weekend locked in his quarters during the man’s seventh year. It had taken him a long time to come to terms with those revelations. But once the Dark Lord was gone, it was nice to have someone who understood it all. The nightmares, the need for quiet, the completely surprising realization that he was still alive. It had been Harry that had come to Severus with the admission of the guilt he felt for feeling useless. After spending so many years with a single goal in mind he was at a loss as to what to do now. Severus completely understood, and he supposed that was what had cemented their growing friendship. The realization that they truly understood each other in a way no one else ever could.

So, even if it meant he had to put up with the sometimes overly exuberant man-child, and the occasional Gryffindor-ness, he supposed he could admit that Harry Potter was the best friend he was likely ever to obtain. But only to himself. And only when he was completely alone and there was no one around to see the small smile _that_ particular thought brought to his lips. And if he occasionally, very rarely caught himself thinking of Harry in any other way those thoughts were quickly banished.

A tight squeeze on Severus’s arm brought him out of his reverie, and he glanced over at Harry to see the bright eyes  focused out the front window. Severus turned his head to see several large wooden buildings and a ski lift just behind the largest of the lot. The others in the van quieted down as they came to a stop; the driver stood to point out the row of hotel condos they would most likely be staying in and the small walk that led down to the local village where a Christmas festival was held nightly. The next quarter hour was a rush of departing the van, checking in, and walking the ladies to their condos before finally coming to the door of the place where the four men would stay. Albus handed them each a key before using his to unlock the door.

The door opened to a short hallway with two doors leading off on either side and ended as the room opened up to reveal a large sitting room with a U-shaped couch facing a large fireplace set against a light paneled wall. Behind the couch, a wrought iron stairway led up to what Severus assumed were the other two bedrooms and promised extra loo. A small breakfast nook with a table for four and short counter complete with small stove and fridge were across from the couch. And in the far corner of the entire wood-floored living space was a large-

“Is that a hot tub?” Harry pushed past Severus and Albus to rush over to the water-filled monstrosity. He laughed as he dipped his hand into the small pool and turned to look at Severus. “Come on, Sev.”

“No,” Severus said sternly only to have Harry laugh. Severus winced at the clap on his shoulder.

“Relax, Severus. Have a little fun. Have you ever even been in one? I hear they are quite relaxing.”

Severus glared at the Headmaster. “Harry, stop pushing the buttons, you’ll probably break the damn thing and you haven’t even unpacked.”

Harry was by his side in a moment and jabbed a finger in the small of his back. “Don’t be a prat, Severus.” Severus had to keep himself from visibly rolling his eyes, but he didn’t miss the teasing gleam in his friend’s green eyes. Harry’s eyes ran over the room, landing on the stairs behind them. “Ooh. I want a room upstairs.”

“Absolutely not, Potter,” Severus snapped. “You will room down here with me. That way, when you wake in the middle of the night, I do not have to hear you clomping up and and down the stairs. Albus and Filius will remember to Apparate should they need to go up or come down. I can not say the same for you. This high altitude is already giving me a migraine, and I don’t need you to add to it.”

Severus turned back down the hallway with little doubt that Harry was following him. He stuck his head in one of the doors, and, deeming it suitable, stepped inside the small room which consisted of a floral-print covered bed that was just slightly smaller than his own back at Hogwarts. “I think you just want to keep me close by,” Harry said from where he leaned against the doorjamb. Severus pulled his trunk from the pocket of his black trousers and placed it on the floor before enlarging it.

“Someone must keep an eye on you, Potter, lest you attempt to start an avalanche or set your mind to hunting down the local yeti.”

“Ooh. Do you think they have any around here? I haven’t met a real one.”

Severus didn’t even try to hide his eye roll. “And you won’t.” Severus reached down into his trunk to pull out the novel he had brought to occupy his time. He heard Harry’s soft sigh and felt the man move closer. He wasn’t surprised when Harry reached out to cover Severus’s hand that held the book.

“Save it, Sev,” Harry said softly. “Please. Just… take a few days, okay?” The familiar hand pressed against the small of Severus’s back. If it had been anybody else Severus would have knocked the hand away, but Harry was a tactile person, and Severus had learned long ago there was no getting away from Harry’s touches. It was who Harry was, and Severus had learned to accept it. “Join the rest of us. One week. By the end of the week everyone will be ready to do their own thing anyway, and no one will care if you go hide yourself away to read. Besides,” Harry curved his body around Severus’s to duck his head against Severus’s chest. Green eyes blinked owlishly up at Severus, and Harry’s bottom lip went out in an exaggerated pout. “I want to spend the holiday with my very bestest friend.”

Severus refused to allow the man to cajole him. “Then you should have gone to the Burrow like Ronald asked.” Harry huffed and moved back, yanking the book from Severus’s hands.

“Don’t be an obtuse git, Severus.” Harry moved over to the bed and flopped down, dropping the book beside him. “How about a compromise? One activity a day.” Harry smiled up at him, and Severus narrowed his eyes at his friend.

“And who gets to choose said activity?”

Harry beamed up at him. “I do of course. And I promise not every activity will be in the company of our colleagues.”

Severus mulled over Harry’s words. “I get to choose every other day.”

Harry shook his head. “Nope. You’ll choose something that includes staying in and locking yourself away. You can choose…” he paused as if calculating something, “Monday night’s activity. But it has to be at least the two of us and no books.” Severus rolled his eyes.

“Fine. I’ll take Monday. But no surprises. I trust you only a little more than I trust the old fool out there.” Severus pointed a finger towards the wall that separated the room from the living area. Harry laughed and held up two finger.

“Two surprises, and I promise to keep them tame and nothing embarrassing.”

Severus crossed his arms. “One surprise, and I want fair warning on the other activities. No popping in at nine o’clock at night to tell me we’re going Yeti hunting.”

Harry laughed, and Severus fought back the urge to smile. Harry jumped from the bed and quickly crossed to wrap his arms around Severus in a tight hug. Another concession Severus had made to being Harry’s friend. “I promise; no Yeti hunting, and this’ll be the best Christmas ever.”

Severus gave a doubtful snort. “Go get unpacked. No doubt Albus will be wanting to get to dinner soon.” Harry chuckled and slipped from the room. Severus crossed over and picked up the book Harry had left on the bed. He placed it on the bedside table. “Brat,” he mumbled as he thought of the concessions Harry had forced on him. He supposed he could handle a week of being sociable, if only to make Harry happy.

Severus made his way out of the room and back to the main part of the condo. A fire was already blazing in the large fireplace, and Severus noticed the festive poinsettias placed on the end tables near the couch. There was another, larger Christmas plant on the breakfast table and a large Christmas wreath over the fireplace. It seemed Albus had been busy already. Severus noticed a door on the wall near the kitchenette and pushed it open to reveal the downstairs loo. This explained why Harry’s room seemed larger on the outside. Severus stepped in to take in the double sink, plain white toilet, and large walk-in shower with slate grey tile enclosed in smoky glass that would do very little to keep anyone’s modesty. A metal rack of fluffy white towels sat over the toilet, inconveniently out of reach of the shower door.

Severus heard a pop and stepped out of the bathroom to see Filius now standing near the fireplace. He smiled at Severus.

“All settled in, Severus?”

Severus gave a nod. “You?”

“Oh, yes. I am quite looking forward to this little retreat. Oh, Albus asked me to inform you and Harry that the room keys work on the back door as well, as that is the door we will most commonly be using.” Severus looked over to where Filius motioned to see someone had pulled the curtains back on the far wall to reveal a sliding glass door that led from the hot tub to a small porch. “The back of the condo faces the main park area,” Filius explained as Severus felt Harry move up beside him. “There’s a path that leads to the main lodge where the cafe and restaurant are located as well as the path that leads to the ski lift.”

“Ah, I see everyone is settled in.” They turned to see Albus making his way down the stairs, and Severus was sure the old coot was doing it just to spite Severus’s earlier words. “I told the ladies we would meet at the restaurant at five thirty, and it’s just that time now. Please remember we are in a muggle area, gentlemen, and should refrain from magic as much as possible. Shall we?” Albus asked as he reached the bottom step and motioned towards the back door. They stepped out into the cool evening, and Albus locked the door behind them.

“It doesn’t seem as cold out here as it does at Hogwarts,” Harry said as they moved down the path towards the brightly lit building up ahead.

“Very little wind, my boy,” Albus said and pointed to where the sun was starting to set behind a line of trees. “Between the higher mountains around us, the forest, and the buildings we get very little wind in this spot. Makes the cold a bit more bearable.”

“It’s quite beautiful out here, Albus,” Filius put in, and Severus reluctantly agreed albeit silently.

“That it is, Filius,” the headmaster said.

They reached the large building in no time and found the ladies dressed in appropriate muggle attire just outside the entrance to the restaurant. Albus stepped up to the host and gave the name he had given when he requested the reservations earlier when they had checked in. They were led to a private dining area and settled in with menus and drink orders. Once everyone had decided what they would eat and the orders were given conversation picked up.

“Before I forget,” Albus said, and all eyes went to him. “If you order from the hotel restaurant or cafe, just sign the room number to the ticket. I will settle it all when we check out.”

“Oh, Albus,” Minerva gasped, “surely that’s too much.”

“Yes,” Pomona put in, “after everything you have already done.”

Albus waved their concerns off. “Pish. Consider it my Christmas present to you all. You have earned it. Now, I have made arrangements for ski lessons tomorrow for those that wish it, and, of course, rentals are available for anyone that wishes to ski at any time. I have it on the best authority that the little village has a wonderful little display on Christmas Eve, so I thought we could all head down there on Tuesday. Make sure to take muggle currency for anything you might wish to purchase. Other than that, I wish you all the best on your vacation. I will be here at six o’clock each evening should anyone else wish to join me for dinner. No obligations, but I would love to hear how each of you are enjoying your holidays.”

“I can’t wait to try out the skiing,” Aurora said excitedly to Pomona. “It’s too bad Rolanda couldn’t make it.”

“I’m sure she’s perfectly happy with the World Quidditch Association Winter Rendezvous,” Minerva said with a sniff. Severus turned at the pressure on his arm to see Harry looking up at him.

“You’ll come skiing with me tomorrow?” he asked hopefully. Severus smirked.

“Is that tomorrow’s activity?”

Harry’s uncertain smile turned into a wicked gleam. “Yes. All day.”

Severus picked up his wine glass and took a sip of it. “You mean I get to spend the day watching you fall on your backside as you attempt to slide down the mountainside on two slats of wood?”

Harry chuckled. “Have _you_ ever been skiing?”

“No,” Severus answered honestly.

“Then who’s to say it won’t be you falling on you backside all day?”

“Insolent brat,” Severus muttered as he moved back for the plate to be placed in front of him.

 

Severus supposed he owed Harry that one, even if it did take the brat nearly ten minutes to stop laughing long enough to help Severus to his feet. Severus was fairly certain the ski instructor was ready to toss Harry from the mountain by the time Severus had volunteered to take Harry out on their own. The relief from the instructor was almost visible as Severus carted the hapless DADA professor off.

The morning had started off rather nice with Harry greeting him with a warm tea as they watched the sunrise from the back porch. Severus knew the others had tried out the hot tub the night before as he had heard them even with his door closed, but he was still hesitant about exposing himself in that way. Once the other two wizards were dressed for the day the quartet headed to the cafe for breakfast where they had met up with the ladies. A quick breakfast and a stop by the rental store later found them standing in the designated “training” area an hour later. Most of the other professors seemed to take easily to the contraptions attached to their feet and were soon off to ski in pairs or small groups. Eventually only Harry and Severus were left. Not that Severus needed much instruction, but he was not about to leave Harry to his own devices. The idiot would most likely go off on his own and befriend the nearest pack of wolves.

Once Severus got Harry on his own, it didn’t take them long to get Harry comfortable with the skis. Once he got used to it and they made their way down the hill, Harry was ready to try again. Three more trips and Harry felt he was ready for the next level. This was when Severus fell. Halfway down the slope his ski caught on nothing, and he found himself in the same position Harry had been in several times that morning.

“Stop your bloody laughing and help me up, brat,” Severus snarled.

Harry chuckled and reached out to lend a hand to Severus. Severus took the hand and yanked, pulling Harry off balance and into the snow beside him. Which only made the loon laugh even harder. Harry reached up and pulled the goggles from his face to wipe at the tears in his eyes. “Sorry, Sev. But you have to admit it’s poetic justice.”

Severus pulled his knees up to wrap his arms around them, feeling he probably wasn’t going anywhere until Harry got himself under control. “You have no concept of poetry, Potter. And I’ve seen the sort of justice you deem acceptable.”

Harry’s green eyes twinkled in the late morning sun, the sunlight reflecting off his pink cheeks. “My justice works just fine, Snape. And don’t even get me started on poetry. I’ve read some of your work.”

Severus felt his own cheeks flame up. “What? I don’t-”

“First year,” Harry cut him off. “You wrote that silly riddle poem about the potions.”

“It was not a silly poem,” Severus huffed. “It is not my fault if you are unfamiliar with the subtle nuances of trochaic hexameter. At least Miss Granger was smart enough to figure it out.”

“Aw, did I hurt your feelings, Sev? I’m sorry,” Harry teased, and Severus jerked away as Harry’s cold fingers brushed against his cheek.

“Fucking Merlin, Harry. Your fingers are bloody cold. Put your gloves back on.”

Harry chuckled. “My boot came untied when I released it from the ski. What’s the matter, Severus? Can’t handle a little cold?”

Harry reached over to slide his cold fingers beneath Severus’s hair. Severus jerked as the icy digits brushed against the nape of his neck. “Get the fuck away from me, Potter.” Harry laughed and moved closer, both hands now ungloved. Severus attempted to move away but Harry’s lower body had him pinned down.

“Come on, Sevy. There’s nothing to be scared of.”

“I’m not scared, you frost monster. Ah!” Severus jerked as Harry’s hand slid under the collar of his shirt. “Stop that, you little shit.”

Harry laughed as he attempted to wriggle his fingers down the back of Severus’s collar. Despite his best efforts, Severus couldn’t get away from Harry’s questing digits. Desperate to stop the little brat, Severus grabbed up a handful of snow and shoved it in Harry’s face. Harry spluttered, and Severus grabbed up more and spelled it down the back of Harry’s shirt. “You bastard!” Harry laughed as he shot off Severus to attempt to reach under his thick jacket and dislodge the snow. Severus watched Harry wriggle and jump, laughing at the Gryffindor’s antics. “You’re such a git,” Harry pouted. Severus laughed and held out his hand to the now standing man.

“Help me up, you poor baby, and I’ll fix it.” Harry grabbed at Severus’s hand, and the Potions Master finally found his feet. He slipped his wand from his pocket and waved it over Harry, spelling the snow gone. He added drying and warming charms for good measure, the last thing he needed was for Harry to get sick on their vacation. “Sometimes I wonder if you even remember you have a wand.”

Harry smiled up at him. “I just like to make you feel useful.”

“Brat,” Severus said with a smile. Harry glanced up from pulling his gloves on and smiled at Severus.

“I like to see you smile, Sev. It looks good on you.” Severus rolled his eyes, ignoring the pleased feeling in his stomach. He stomped his booted feet back on the ski and glanced down the mountain.

“Let’s get to the bottom and stop for lunch.”

“And cocoa?” Harry asked, stomping his own boots back onto the ski. Severus rolled his eyes.

“Yes. You can have your blasted cocoa.”

Harry chuckled as he lowered his goggles back down. “See you at the bottom. Try not to fall anymore.”

“Brat,” Severus said as he watched Harry push off.

Thankfully they made it to the bottom without anymore incidents. They returned their rented skis and made their way into the small cafe, Harry returning his goggles to his usual glasses as they passed through the doorway. They unzipped their jackets and pulled them off followed by the knit caps they had donned to keep their ears warm. Severus gave a small snort as Harry’s hair came out wilder than usual. Harry reached up to unsuccessfully attempt to flatten the unruly curls. They spotted Poppy and Aurora as they made their way into the cafe and joined the women at their table.

“Enjoy the skiing?” Poppy asked.

“It would be more tolerable if I had a partner who knew how to properly ski.”

“Hey!” Harry cried as he settled his coat on the back of his chair and stuffed the knitted cap in one of the pockets. Severus copied the movements and slid into his own chair. “So have they got anything good to eat here?”

“The chicken salad sandwich is passable,” Poppy volunteered. Severus let his eyes slide over the menu and set it down. He glanced over at Harry.

“I will go order our food.” Harry pulled his eyes from whatever had caught his attention across the room and nodded at Severus.

“‘K. I want extra marshmallows.” Severus rolled his eyes.

“I know.”

Harry beamed at him. “They have one of those tourist brochure stands over there. I’m going to go check it out.”

“Very well,” Severus said in resignation. They stood and parted ways as Harry went to peruse the tortures on offer while Severus went to order their food. He ordered the soup and sandwich for the both of them with a chicken club for himself and a toasted cheese for Harry. He carried the two orders of hot cocoa, one with extra marshmallows, to their table and once again excused himself from the ladies to seek out the loo. He spotted Harry next to the brochure rack talking to a tall, buff blonde. Severus wondered if the man was a guest or staff. He shouldn’t have been surprised that Harry was already meeting new people. The man was a social butterfly when he wasn’t being forced to be a figurehead. Severus quickly finished in the loo, taking a few extra seconds to let the warm water wash over his still-cold fingers. He stepped back out into the foyer, his eyes falling on the table where their food sat. Harry still hadn’t returned to his seat, and Severus quickly spotted him still talking to the blonde. He rolled his eyes and headed over to pull his friend away from socializing.

“That’s really neat,” the blonde was saying as Severus neared them. “I don’t think I’d want to spend my holidays with my coworkers though.”

“Well, we all get along,” Harry said, an uncomfortable note in his voice.

“Harry,” the two men looked over at him, relief evident on Harry’s face.

“Severus.”

“Our food is here. We should eat before it gets cold.” He indicated the table, and Harry quickly glanced over at it.

“Right. Yes. Food.”

“How long are you here?” The blonde asked quickly, grabbing at Harry’s arm.

“Just a few days,” Harry lied as he glanced down at the unwelcome hand.

“Surely you aren't expected to spend all that time with your coworkers. My friends and I are meeting down at the club around eight. We’d love to have you join us.” The blonde glanced over at Severus. “Um, your coworker can come too.”

Green eyes glanced at Severus, and there was something in them Severus didn’t recognize. Harry moved over to Severus and slipped an arm around his waist, startling Severus. “Oh, Sev isn’t just my coworker. He’s also my lover, and we actually have plans to celebrate our anniversary tonight.” Severus blinked in surprise at Harry’s words, and only the feel of Harry’s hot breath against his ear pulled him from the shock of having Harry claim him so openly. “Just go with it. Please,” Harry begged softly just before his warm lips pressed against Severus’s cheek. Severus jerked back slightly at the unexpected contact.

“Really, Harry. You know I’m not a fan of public display,” he said quickly to cover the unexpected effect.

“Come on, Sev. We’re on vacation,” Harry whined. Harry’s cold nose rubbed against Severus’s cheek. “And you did promise to warm me,” Harry purred.

Severus cleared his throat to dislodge whatever was caught there. “Harry, your new friend is waiting for an answer.”

“Hmm? Oh,” Harry glanced back at the blonde as if he’d forgotten he was there. “Anyway, I’m afraid we’re going to have to pass on the invite. Sev gets fairly jealous when we’re in public. I hope you understand.” Harry smiled politely and batted his thick lashes at the gaping blonde.

“Er, yeah. No problem. Sorry to bother you. Maybe some other time.”

“Maybe,” Harry said with false cheer, and the blonde moved off. Harry let his arm slip from Severus’s waist, and he let out a huff of air. “Sorry about that, but that guy just wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer.” They moved towards their table. “Thanks for playing along. I think I told him ‘no’ in just about every language I know. I was running out of options.”

“You only know two languages, Potter,” Severus pointed out.

“Yeah. And apparently he doesn’t understand Parseltongue,” Harry said in a tone that indicated he had no idea why that was. Severus snorted as they reached the table, and they slid into their seats.

“Since you’re finally back,” Aurora said, “Poppy and I are going to check out their dessert options.”

“Oh!”

Severus rolled his eyes at Harry’s exclamation. “Bring Professor Potter back a slice of chocolate cake, Aurora.” She chuckled as the two women stepped away.

“Mmm.” Severus looked up to see Harry drinking down his cocoa.

“You’re going to fill up on that awful stuff. Eat your lunch.” Harry pulled the cup away to reveal a white tipped nose. “Honestly, Harry. You need a babysitter.” Severus reached up with his napkin to wipe the offending whipped cream from Harry’s nose causing the man to laugh.

“Why, when I have you?” Severus rolled his eyes and picked up his spoon.

“Find anything interesting at the brochure stand? Other than a new fan.”

“Ha, ha,” Harry said sarcastically as he pulled several brochures from his back pocket. “Look, they have an ice skating rink within walking distance. Have you ever ice skated?”

Severus glanced over at the picture of children in heavy coats and knitted caps as they skated on a layer of ice. “Not since I was a very young child.”

“Let’s go tomorrow, Sev,” Harry said eagerly, grabbing at Severus’s arm.

It was hard to miss the excited timber of Harry’s voice that always made Severus want to give the man whatever he wanted. Sometimes, Severus wondered if Harry had figured out just what that tone did. “And watch you fall flat on your arse even more. I relish the opportunity.”

Harry chuckled. “Thank you, Sevy,” Harry said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

“Eat. And stop using that abominable nickname.” Harry chuckled and spooned up some soup as he flipped through the other brochures. Severus glanced at the brochures scattered over the table. He ignored the ones with the pictures of snowboarders, a horse-drawn sleigh, and a helicopter. The two witches returned with plates of warmed cobbler, and Aurora placed a third plate in front of Harry. Severus moved the chocolate cake away from the Gryffindor. “Food first.”

“Git,” Harry mumbled but picked up his sandwich and dipped the corner of the wedge in his soup. “Oh look. This is a little map of the village we’re going to Tuesday.” He pushed the unfolded pamphlet to the middle of the table, and the two witches leaned over to look over the map. Severus ignored the conversation as he ate his lunch.

“Aren’t you curious, Severus?” Severus looked up at Poppy’s words and waved his hand.

“Harry will know where we’re going.” Poppy glanced over at Aurora, and the two women exchanged a look. Severus ignored their odd behavior and picked up a brochure with the picture of a local castle on the cover. He finished his lunch and reached for the cake. He used the provided fork to tip the multi-layered cake on its side and cut the cake in half. He ate through the bottom half, leaving the icinged top for Harry. Severus was looking through a brochure from a local winery when he felt Harry nudge his hand aside to dip his own fork in his half of the cake.

“Are you going to try it?”

Severus closed the brochure and shook his head. “Doubtful. It’s not really my thing. But we might check that castle out next week when you finally get bored with skiing. Did you see the tubing? I imagine Filius would enjoy that.”

“Ooh.” Harry snatched up the appropriate brochure and skimmed through it while Severus went to order them glasses of water. He returned with the drinks and went back to sorting through the brochures while Harry finished his cake. The two witches said their goodbyes, and Harry pushed the plates out of the way to unfold a ski guide. “Look, Sev. We should try this trail next. It goes right beside the tree line.”

“I thought we were done,” Severus said, taking a sip of his water. Harry gave him an exasperated look.

“I told you all day. You can have tomorrow morning. We won’t go skating until tomorrow afternoon.” Harry’s eyes flicked over Severus’s shoulder. “Damn. I’m about to get very close to you, Severus. That blonde is back. I don’t think he bought our earlier act.”

Severus leaned closer to Harry so his lips were near Harry’s ear. “I can’t imagine why. You weren’t very natural in declaring our relationship.”

“So sorry,” Harry whispered back. “Next time I’ll climb on your lap and hump your leg. It’s not like I have a lot of experience with having a boyfriend.”

Severus pulled back to run a finger down Harry’s jawline. “You haven’t got a lot of experience with relationships period, Potter.”

Harry reached up to grab Severus’s hand and press it against his cheek. “Well, at least I know I’m gay.”

Severus snorted. “Only took you eighteen years to figure it out.”

“So sorry if I spent the first seventeen years of my life trying to stay alive. My sexuality seemed a bit unimportant at the time.” Harry pulled Severus’s hand away from his face and stood abruptly. “Come on. More skiing.”

“If I didn’t have the promise of warming myself in your bed later, Harry, I’d abandon you,” Severus teased causing Harry to laugh as he released Severus’s hand to snatch his coat up.

“Don’t worry, Sev. I’ll make sure you’re nice and warm before you go to sleep.”

 

“Not even a hot shower and warming charms are going to help me, Potter,” Severus complained later that evening as they stepped into the condo. Harry laughed as he pulled his jacket off and hung it on one of the hooks by the glass door.

“You’re the one that insisted on going down that black slope.” He glared at Harry as he added his own coat to the rack.

“But it was well worth it, Eh, Severus?” Filius said as he struggled out of his own jacket.

“My muscles are already starting to hurt,” Severus complained, ignoring Filius’s comment.

“What you need is a soak in the hot tub.”

“Absolutely not,” Severus said vehemently.

“Oh come on, Sev,” Harry cajoled.

“It really will help your muscles, Severus,” Albus said, appearing from the downstairs loo in a an old fashioned one piece bathing suit. Severus for one was grateful the thing covered Albus’s body almost entirely save for his forearms and lower legs. He really didn’t wish to see any more of the old wizard. Of course he did not wish to see the bouncing sailboats either, but they were preferable to what lay beneath the suit.

“Come on, Sev. I promised I’d make sure you were nice and warm before I sent you off to bed,” Harry teased.

“I, for one, do not have to be talked into it,” Filius said before popping upstairs.

Severus ignored the others and headed towards his room. “Ten minutes,” Harry said from behind him.

“You are going to pester me until I give in, aren’t you?” Severus looked over his shoulder to see Harry’s wide grin. He sighed. “Fine. But I’ll transfigure my own swim clothes.” Harry chuckled.

“Alright, Sev. I’ll leave you to it, then. See you in a bit.”

Severus closed his door behind him and stepped over to this trunk. He rummaged through the clothes he’d brought and pulled out a pair of dark blue lounge pants and a white tee. He quickly transfigured the pants into knee length appropriate shorts and changed into the “swim” wear. He pulled his hair back with a tie and headed back into the main part of the condo. He stopped by the loo to grab some towels and tossed them on the bench that ran around the outside of the spa tub. He glanced at the other occupants of the tub. Albus’s swimsuit bubbled up at odd points and his white beard floated atop the foamy water. For his part, Filius had a firm grip on the side of the tub as the blasting jets attempted to toss him about like a sailboat in a hurricane.

“I see Potter has not deigned to grace us with his presence as of yet.” Severus slipped into the warm water and sank down to sit on the provided seat. He bit back the moan of delight as the warmth sank into his bones, the pulsing jets beat against his back in just the right spots.

“Missing me already, Severus?”

Severus glanced over at the sound of Harry’s voice and forgot how to breathe. He had almost forgotten about Harry’s constant need to exercise and what that meant for the younger man. Harry had chosen to go without a shirt unlike the rest of the occupants of the tub, and his toned abs were on full display. Dark nipples were accented by even darker whirls of hair that circled each areola and the tanned chest between. A line of hair started just beneath the navel and disappeared beneath the band of what Severus assumed were supposed to be swim trunks. The dark blue fabric rode low on Harry’s hips showing a clear definition of the younger man’s pelvic bone and covered little more than the very top of Harry’s muscled thighs. It did little to preserve Harry’s modesty with a clear indication of what was supposed to be hidden by the small amount of fabric. Severus felt his mouth go dry as he watched Harry’s hips sway with each step towards the hot tub. No. This was not supposed to be happening. He had done everything in his power to keep this very thing from happening. Harry was his _friend!_ Friends were not there for one’s sexual fantasies. One did not think of what it would be like to strip their friend’s chosen swimwear from their toned body and see just how big that soft bulge could get. No. No. No!

“Severus? Are you alright, my boy?” Severus jerked his head away from the approaching sex on legs and blinked at Albus. Concerned blue eyes studied him. “You look a bit over heated.”

“I’m fine,” Severus choked out as Harry stepped up onto the bench and slipped into the bubbling water. Severus watched as the toned legs slowly disappeared beneath the foamy waves. He gulped as the white froth lapped against the edge of the blue fabric just above the tempting bulge.

“I’m sorry for forcing you, Severus,” Harry said, voice filled with concern. “Perhaps you should think about getting out.” There was no way he could stand without revealing his own considerable assets.

“Water,” he rushed out. “A bit of water, and I’ll be fine.” A glass was pressed into his hands, and he quickly drank it down, pulling his eyes from Harry. A warm hand landed on his shoulder, and he looked up into concerned green eyes.

“You okay, Severus?” Severus nodded, and Harry seemed to relax. “Good.” He moved over to the seat opposite Severus and turned to reach over the edge of the tub. Stretching his arm out to place his glasses on the bench. Severus bit back a groan as the wet fabric stretched over Harry’s taut arse. Severus gulped back the remainder of the water, tearing his eyes from the tempting sight until Harry was properly seated with most of his body under the water. Severus twisted to hide his erection before rising from the water to place his empty glass on the bench. The fabric of his own transfigured swimwear was uncomfortable as it clung to him. He quickly lowered himself back into the water and settled back down to see Harry leaning his head back against the tub, a contented look on his face.

“Did you enjoy the skiing, Severus?” Severus glanced over at Albus.

“It was tolerable. I believe I will forgo such activities tomorrow though. Potter has promised I may have a relaxing morning before I am forced to once again join in festivities.” A foot brushed against Severus’s shin.

“Behave, Severus,” Harry said with a smile before turning to Albus. “I made Severus promise to do something social every night the first week. Then he’s allowed to hide away like a hermit next week.”

Albus laughed. “It will be good for you, Severus.” Filius had placed a charm on himself and now floated freely near the edge of the tub, his small body bobbing over the jet waves, his own ankle length shorts and tee shirt remarkable dry. Severus was tempted to splash the small half goblin as if he were a five year old in a public pool.

“I’m taking him ice skating tomorrow,” Harry volunteered.

“Make sure you cast plenty of cushioning charms,” Albus warned and Severus smirked at Harry’s gaping expression.

 

Severus was glad they had opted to come to the rink mid-day. It was seasonally appropriate with a large pine tree decorated in red, green, and silver decor in the middle of the rink, and the gate surrounding the inaccurately depicted _outdoor_ rink was festooned with blinking fairy lights of varying colors. To be fair, there was actually a building one had to pass through to reach the rink. But it was filled with a skate rental counter, concession stand, tables, and lockers to stow one’s things. More tables decorated the outside of the building, and benches lined the front portion of the rink. There were three entrances, and Harry waited at the middle one while Severus took a turn about the rink to test his memory and skating ability. Satisfied that he safely remembered how to go about this childish past time, Severus made his way back to Harry.

“Cushioning charms on your knees and arse?”

“You have no faith in me,” Harry pouted. Severus raised a brow at Harry, and the man huffed. “Yes.” Severus smirked and held both his arms out straight.

“Grasp my forearms.” Harry obeyed, laying his arms atop Severus’s and wrapping his fingers just below Severus’s elbow. Severus wrapped his own hands around Harry’s forearms. “Carefully step onto the ice. It’s like that time you attempted to tightrope walk along your broom. Only closer to the ground and much less deadly.” Severus was pleased when Harry let out a huff of laughter, and he felt the younger man relax slightly. “Don’t tense up, Harry. Don’t overthink it.”

“Just do it?” Harry said with a grin, and Severus smiled and nodded back. He watched as Harry tentatively stepped onto the ice.

“Just glide your feet… that’s it. Push gently.” They slowly moved around the rink, and Severus encouraged the young wizard. After a quarter hour with only a few close calls Harry finally smiled up at Severus.

“I’m doing it. Ha!” Severus smiled encouragingly at his friend.

“Yes, Harry. You’re doing great.” Harry’s hands tightened on Severus’s arms and panic filled the green eyes.

“Don’t let me go.”

“It’s fine, Harry,” Severus reassured him. “I’m right here. I’m not going to let you go.” Harry relaxed once more, and they skated quietly for several minutes.

“Filius and I are going to try out that tubing thing tomorrow. Oh,” concern flashed in the green eyes. “I almost forgot. Tomorrow’s your turn.”

Severus shook his head. “Go do your tubing thing, Harry. I haven’t even decided what we are going to do. But I can guarantee you one thing.”

“What’s that?” Harry beamed up at him.

“There will be very little physical activity involved.” Harry let out a cheerful laugh that caused him to lose his footing. Severus jerked the falling man forward and wrapped his arms around Harry to keep the idiot from dragging them both to the cold ice. Severus didn’t have any cushioning charms on his arse.

“Still saving me, Severus?”

Severus let out an exaggerated sigh. “Alas. A hero’s job is never done.” Harry fluttered his lashes up at Severus.

“My knight in shining armor.”

“Black and dented,” Severus corrected, trying not to get lost in the liquid pools of emerald.

“Nah,” Harry whispered. “I think we’ve just about hammered out all the dents.” Severus swallowed thickly as Harry’s hands slid up Severus’s biceps. “And you wouldn’t look right in any color other than black.”

“I’m wearing green,” Severus reminded the man.

“Are you?” Harry asked, not taking his eyes from Severus’s. Severus lost track of the conversation as he and Harry stood staring into each other’s eyes, their bodies pressed together. Severus’s eyes were drawn to the movement of Harry’s tongue darting out to moisten the pink lips. He wanted nothing more than to press his lips to Harry’s, to taste him, suck them between his teeth and nibble them until they were red and swollen and-

“Severus. Harry.” They jerked apart and turned to see Septima and Angelica, the Muggle Studies professor, skating towards them. “We weren’t expecting to see you two here.”

“Do either of you skate on a regular basis,” Angelica asked in her soft Russian accent.

“No,” Harry volunteered. “But Severus used to skate when he was younger, and he’s been helping me.”

Septima laughed gently. “How is that going, Severus?”

Severus glanced to where Harry still had a hold of his arm. “He is only marginally better than he was at skiing.”

“Hey,” Harry cried indignantly. “I haven’t fallen once.”

“Only because you have me to hold on to,” Severus said with a smirk.

“I bet I could do just fine on my own by now.”

Severus lifted a brow. “Oh?” He shook his arm loose. “Go on then, oh Masterful Skater of Ice.”

Harry turned his back on Severus with a huff and promptly slipped. Severus swept his arms under the man’s flailing limbs and yanked him back up to a standing position. Harry leaned back against him and Severus wrapped his arms around the panting chest.

“You were saying?” he chuckled into the ear closest to his lips.

“Shut up,” Harry pouted, his hands coming up to grab Severus’s wrists. Harry rested his head back on Severus’s shoulder. “I think I’m ready for a break.”

Severus chuckled. “Turn yourself around, and we will finish our lap.” Harry waved a hand out in front of them, indicating the ice.

“Can’t you just push me like this? It’s so much less work.”

“Only for you, brat,” Severus said, giving the man a small push with his chest. “Turn.”

Harry sighed but did as he was told, and they were soon skating with the two witches by their side. They waved them off when they reached the first exit, and Severus had Harry save them a table while he went inside to order two hot chocolates. They sipped at their drinks while they watched the other skaters and commented on some of the more outrageous holiday jumpers people wore. The two witches joined them with their own chocolate, and they discussed the varied entertainments offered in the area. Several of the staff had elected to go to a wine tasting the following Friday, and Severus and Harry declined when asked if they were joining in. Septima cajoled Severus into joining her on the ice for unhindered skating. Severus chuckled when Harry shot the Arithmancy professor two fingers. They joined the growing crowd of skaters and made two rounds before Septima mentioned an article she had seen in her son’s potions journal. Septima was an avid potions enthusiast and probably would have become a master if she wasn’t so obsessed with Arithmancy. Severus always enjoyed their conversations in regards to the latest innovations in potions.

Just as he done with each circuit, Severus checked on Harry as they neared the front of the rink. He sighed in irritation when he saw a familiar blonde standing over their table. Would the dunderhead never get the hint? Severus let out a low growl.

“Severus?”

“Pardon me, Septima. I must go rescue Harry once again. Please, don’t stop on my account.” She nodded and continued skating as he moved over to the exit. Severus slipped up behind Harry and the persistent blonde.

“...alone while you were skiing. I just wondered-”

Severus placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders and leaned over to place a kiss on the dark mop of hair. “Harry, love. Did you lose Angelica already? I was hardly gone fifteen minutes.” Severus let his thumb slide up and down Harry’s jawline. Harry tipped his head back to smile up at Severus.

“She went to get a snack. She said watching you and Septima was making her hungry.”

Severus gave Harry a teasing smile. “I suppose she’s bringing you back another hot chocolate. You’re almost as bad as Albus.”

“Don’t worry, Sev. You know I’ll work it off later. Sev, you remember Mitch.” Harry indicated the blonde, and Severus eyed the man’s sour look.

“Actually, I don’t believe I caught your name last time. I’m Severus.” Severus politely held his hand out and watched in gleeful mirth as the man shook it.

“I was just asking Harry if he was enjoying his vacation. I saw him on the slopes this morning.” Mitch narrowed his eyes slightly. “I don’t recall seeing you this morning.”

“Mmm. I was recovering actually. Harry was gracious enough to allow me to sleep in this morning. Things got a bit… heated last night.” Harry chuckled.

“Quite. You had me worried you were going to pass out on me there at one point.”

Severus smirked at Mitch’s flushed face. “No worries, Harry. You should know by know I have quite the stamina.”

“That’s a relief,” Harry said with a chuckle. “I’d hate to have to explain to Albus why one of his favorite professors needed a vacation from his vacation.”

“There you are, Severus.” Angelica said as she placed a tray of nachos and several cups of hot chocolate on the table. “Did you give up on Septima already? You know this is her second day here? She was here yesterday afternoon as well. Oh, hello.”

“Angelica, this is a new friend of Harry’s,” Severus introduced the blonde. “Mitch, another one of our colleagues.”

“Lovely to meet you,” the witch said, settling down at the table. “Are you joining us? I might have an extra chocolate.” Severus leaned down to whisper in Harry’s ear, tuning out Angelica’s rambling.

“You didn’t mention seeing him this morning?” Harry shook his head and turned to return the whisper.

“I didn’t see him.”

“A stalker, Harry?” Severus whispered. “Really? Isn’t that a bit cliche, even for you?”

“Git,” Harry whispered on a laugh.

“...mind them. They tend to ignore everyone else when they’re together.”

Severus looked up at Angelica’s words to see the blonde seated at the table, his brown eyes watching Severus and Harry. Severus settled in the chair beside Harry and took the proffered cup from Angelica. “So how long are you here for, Mitch?” Severus asked, dipping his spoon into his cup and lifting out the melting marshmallows.

“Actually, I live down in the village.” Severus dumped the gooey mess into Harry’s cup and flicked his eyes up at the blonde.

“Ah. I didn’t realize. When we met you at the hotel, we assumed you were a guest.” Harry took the spoon from Severus’s fingers to stir his chocolate.

“Some old university friends are visiting. They are staying here.” The blonde turned to look at Harry. “Where did you go to university, Harry?”

Harry laughed. “University? No, I didn’t go to university. I earned my degree at the school of hard knocks.”

The man furrowed his brow. “School of-”

“Real life,” Severus clarified. “Harry served in the military, special division. Classified,” Severus added for good measure.

The blonde blinked. “You don’t seem old e-”

“He’s older than he looks,” Severus put in.

“Severus,” Angelica cut in. “Do you ever let Harry speak for himself?”

“Harry hates answering intrusive questions, Angelica. You know that.” The petite Russian rolled her eye.

“I highly doubt Mitch means to be intrusive. He is simply curious about Harry.”

“Harry is sitting right here.” Severus glanced over at the younger man’s words and smirked.

“Harry has a chocolate mustache.” Severus watched as Harry slid his tongue out to glide over his top lip, licking up most of the chocolate.

“Better?” Harry asked, beaming. Severus turned back to his own cup and took a sip of the warm beverage.

“Brat,” he mumbled into his cup.

“Take your favorite brat back out on the ice.” Severus sighed and stood.

“Angelica, if you will excuse us. Mitch.”

Severus was more than happy to pull Harry away from the flush-faced blonde.

 

“I said socialize.” Severus stood near the couch and watched as Harry eyed the assortment of foods on the table. “It looks like you intend to hide away here for the rest of the holiday.”

Severus grinned at the Gryffindor, pushing back memories of the dream he’d woken from that morning. “Do you know one of the things your mum used to do during the holidays?”

Harry’s head popped up at Severus’s words, and he knew he had won without a single argument. “What?” Harry asked eagerly.

“One of her favorite things to do on holiday, once she’d gotten her schoolwork done, was to sit down and relax.” Severus moved over to the breakfast table covered in what the hotel room service menu had termed “party platters” and plucked a cube of cheese from the tray. “I only joined her a few times. But about two or three days after we got home from Hogwarts her mum, your grandmother, would make us these plates filled with little sandwiches, biscuits, and sweets, and we’d spend the entire day watching Christmas movies. _It’s a Wonderful Life_ starts in about twenty min- ooph.” Severus automatically wrapped his arms around the man pressed against him.

“Thank you, Severus.” Severus felt a deep warmth fill his stomach.

“I merely wished to not have to find myself in need of the hot tub again.” It was a partial truth as he’d had to endure another bout of boiling blood and raging erection the previous night in order to ease the cramping in his legs. He wasn’t used to all this exercise, and he wasn’t sure how many more nights he could handle being in such close proximity to Harry in those delectable swim shorts.

Harry finally pushed away from Severus. “Well, whatever your reasoning, I will happily submit to your manipulations.”

Severus pushed the implications of those words away. “We should get these platters to my room. I’ve already got the telly on the right channel.”

Harry smiled. “Right. Oh, I’ve got a stash of butterbeer in my trunk. Want me to grab those?”

Severus glanced over at the water and bottles of ginger ale. “Why not. Never hurts to have a variety.”

Harry gave a small bounce. “Great. We’ll take these to your room then I’ll get the butterbeer. I want to change also, I want to be comfortable if we’re watching movies all afternoon.”

They floated the platters and drinks to Severus’s room and set them on the dresser Severus had levitated closer to the bed. Harry hurried out, and Severus decided to get comfortable as well. He changed into dark green loungers rather than the pair he had transfigured for use in the spa, not trusting cleaning spells to get the scent of chlorine out. He pulled on a loose black tee just as Harry reappeared with a six pack of butterbeer floating behind him, and his arms full of pillows. He beamed at Severus.

“I wanted to make sure we were comfy. It’ll be just like a sleepover. I never had one of those. Did you?” Harry placed the butterbeer on the dresser beside the ginger ale and tossed the pillows on the bed. He glanced over his shoulder at Severus.

“I spent the night at your mother’s once. We camped out in the sitting room, and your grandfather allowed us to roast marshmallows in the fireplace. I burnt all mine.”

Harry chuckled and climbed up on the bed. “Which side do you want?” Severus’s breath caught at the sight of Harry piling pillows on his bed, looking so comfortable with his bare feet peeking out from the hem of his red loungers. “Sev?”

“I am not particular.”

“‘K.” Harry patted a pile of pillows on the far side of the bed. “You take that side.”

Familiar music came from the television, and Severus grabbed the remote to turn the sound up. “It’s starting.”

Harry flashed him a wide smile and summoned the bowl of popcorn and a butterbeer before settling back against the pillows. Severus climbed onto the bed and summoned his own butterbeer. Clarence had just explained about bells and angels wings when Severus finally relaxed enough to enjoy Harry’s closeness and the intimacy of the day’s “activity.” In the few times he had done this exact same thing with Lily, it had never felt so special. Severus cast occasional glances at the enraptured Harry and smiled to himself. He teased his friend for the sparkle of tear at the end of the movie, and Harry tossed a handful of popcorn at him effectively emptying the bowl of that treat. Harry ran to the loo before the next movie came on, and Severus was glad to see it was something more light-hearted. They spent the entirety of _A Christmas Story_ comparing the kids in the movie to their students. Severus was in need of the loo and returned just in time to see Alfie appear in pink bunny pajamas and Harry settling the platter of meats and cheeses on the bed. When the opening credits for _A White Christmas_ came on, Severus informed Harry that this had been Lily’s favorite Christmas movie, and he could recite practically every line.

Severus went to order room service as Harry quickly became engrossed in his mother’s favorite movie. The food arrived near the halfway point of the movie, and Severus carted it into his room and closed the door to block out the sounds of the card game Albus was hosting in their sitting room. Harry barely looked up as Severus placed a plate of spaghetti in front of the man. There was an extended break before _Miracle on 34th Street_ started, and the two men took advantage of the time to clean up their mess a bit, use the loo, and say a quick hello to the other professors gathered in their sitting room. When Severus returned to his room, Harry was snuggling under the covers, and his side of the bed had been turned down.

“I think the wind is picking up out there,” Harry said in explanation. Severus wasn’t about to argue and climbed under the covers beside his friend.

Severus didn’t remember falling asleep during _Holiday Inn_ , but then one rarely does remember that specific act. He woke to the sounds of Ebenezer Scrooge bemoaning the fate of Tiny Tim. Something moved across Severus’s chest, and he froze for a moment before a soft snuffle caught his attention. Harry squirmed up against him, burrowing himself against Severus. Something warm settled in Severus’s heart, and he sighed softly. Why did it feel so right to have Harry in his arms like this? Why did he hate the idea of Harry meeting someone else and leaving him, Severus? He had never had these feelings for Lily. Did he not care for Harry the same way he had cared for Lily? Were his feeling for Harry different? More? Of course, he had never been attracted to Lily either, but then again, he’d always been gay. Honestly, he was too tired to think about it right now, and with Harry curled so trustingly against him, he really didn’t want to. Severus carefully picked up the glasses that had slipped from Harry’s face and set them on the bedside table. He pressed a kiss to the wild hair and allowed himself to drift back to sleep.

 

Harry was gone when Severus woke the next morning, and the mess from the night before was cleaned up. The pile of pillows still had the dent from Harry’s head, and Severus denied that he had rolled over simply to inhale the lingering scent. Severus tried to concentrate on his book but his mind constantly kept going back to Harry and the last few days with the man. Even the false relationship they had put on for the Mitch fellow almost felt real at times. Severus wondered if Harry was the same with his other friends. He knew Harry was more tactile with him than he was with the other professors, but they also had a closer relationship. The only other professors Harry was even remotely close to were Hagrid and Albus. Severus knew Harry thought of Albus as a sort of grandfather, but Severus had never seen Harry even hug Albus. Harry had hugged Hagrid on several occasions, almost every time the two met up in fact. But there was still a difference in how Harry acted towards Hagrid and how he acted towards Severus. Even in his limited exposure to Harry’s relationship with his two closest friends, it seemed different than their relationship.

Severus closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the headboard. No. There was a part of him that knew his and Harry’s relationship was different than any other relationship the man had. The question was, did Harry want more? Severus’s stomach knotted at the thought of possibly losing Harry’s friendship. Maybe he should just not do anything and let things go at their own pace. Harry was a Gryffindor. If he truly wanted Severus, wouldn’t he make the first move? Reckless courage and all.

Severus groaned and finally forced himself from bed and into the shower. He finally settled on reading in the sitting room, the warmth of the fire settling over him. He didn’t look up again until the back door opened and three wizards trampled in looking like they’d just been in a snowball fight, or an avalanche. Severus narrowed his eyes as the bright green eyes that focused on him.

“What did you do now, Potter?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Oh hush, you. We just went tubing. It was fun. You should-”

“Absolutely not,” Severus cut him off, causing Harry to laugh.

“Well, I’m going to go take a warm shower.”

“Yes. Yes,” Albus agreed as Filius shook melting snow out of his beard. “We will be heading down to the village soon, Severus. Best dress warmly.” And he was gone.

“Fiddlesticks,” Filius said with a frown up the stairs. “He’ll get the shower first again.” And then the Charms professor was gone.

Severus stood from the couch and went to place his water glass on the counter. He paused at the sound of Harry’s horrid singing coming through the loo door. Severus leaned back against the wall and listened to the obnoxious brat, a smile playing at his lips. Yes, he was definitely falling in love with the idiot, because only a man in love would find _that_ caterwauling adorable. He leaned against the wall, listening to Harry for a few minutes before forcing himself to walk away. It wouldn’t do to be caught mooning over the idiot. Severus changed into a warmer shirt and searched through his trunk for a jumper. He pulled the black cable-knit over his head and turned at the sound of the door to Harry’s room closing. Severus pulled out a pair of wool socks and sat down to slip them on along with his boots. He moved back out into the sitting room to wait for the others.

A half hour later the four wizards joined the witches along with a group of people moving towards the village. The sun was already setting as they reached the small village. Shops and stalls were lit up on both sides of the cobbled main street, the lamp posts were decorated in the traditional wreaths and wrapped in white fairy lights. There was a large fountain that seemed to have been placed in the middle of the street for no reason other than aesthetic and a large gazebo that currently housed a choir in a small park at the end of the street. It was a perfectly useless piece of real estate designed, it seemed, for this specific night. Severus assumed by the excited squeezing of his arm that Harry thoroughly enjoyed it.

“It’s like a muggle version of Hogsmeade,” Harry whispered.

“Mmm,” Severus concurred. “The only thing it seems to be missing is a Quidditch store.”

“Behave, Sev,” Harry teased, and Severus gave a snort.

They found a small cafe and settled at a table with Filius, Pomona, and Angelica while the others elected for an indoor diner further down the lane. They were served a local favorite and treated to a house recipe gingerbread cookie. Harry dragged Filius off to check out a small local-made toy shop and returned with a small, hand-carved marionette Harry declared Hermione would love. Harry shoved the bag in Severus’s lap when Pomona dragged the Gryffindor off to the sweet shop across the street. They returned with boxes of local fudge, and Severus put up only a small fuss when Harry shoved a bite of mint fudge between his lips. Severus wasn’t sure if it was the quality of the fudge or the fact that it had come directly from Harry’s fingers that made it so delicious. Severus was once again left with the purchases when Harry and Angelica went to peruse some of the hand-craft stalls.

Not long after they left, Filius made a comment about the cafe getting busier so the remaining trio decided to free up the table. They made their way to the stalls set up in what Severus finally realised was the town car park, hence the cobbled aisles. A stall filled with homemade glass spun ornaments caught his eye and he moved over to look through them. He heard a familiar laugh and made his way towards the back of the tent where he could just make out Harry’s messy hair on the other side of a row of bookcases filled with the ornaments.

“But it must be nice to be able to spend time with him outside of school,” Angelica was saying, and Severus paused.

“Oh, sure,” Harry replied as he picked up a glass angel and eyed it. “I love spending time with Severus. He’s one of my best friends now that Ron and Hermione are working on starting a family.”

“I did not mean as your friend, Harry.” Harry turned to shoot the petite professor a look. “I meant; it must be good for your relationship. It can’t be easy to keep to certain roles amongst the students. Here you are free to enjoy your partner without the guidelines set by the school.”

“Partner?” Harry choked out, and Severus felt his stomach tighten. “Severus and I… I mean; we’re…”

“Lovers. Yes,” Angelica said plainly, and Harry let out a choked cough.

“No.” Angelica looked up at him.

“No?”

“No,” Harry confirmed.

“But, at the rink.”

“That was just pretend. That blonde, Mitch, kept hitting on me.” Harry turned to hang the angel back up. “Severus doesn’t think of me like that.”

Harry seemed to be concentrating overly hard at the small glass gingerbread house in front of him. “Severus… does not... think of _you…_ like that?” Harry shook his head. “But, Harry. You… What do you think?”

Harry gave a small shrug. “It doesn’t matter. Severus and I are friends. That’s what he wants, so that’s what he’ll get.”

Severus felt the heat from his stomach move up his body, and he felt as if he were being engulfed in flames. The air was thick around him, and he clutched the bag of Harry’s shopping as he backed up and walked blindly out of the tent. He wasn’t sure how he found the bench, only that he was sitting down, hands clutching Harry’s bag. How long? How long had Harry had feelings for him? How long would he have let them just “be friends”? Severus let the last few days’ events run through his mind. Then further back to the last few months. Years. Every word, every act took on a new meaning. When? Had they ever truly been friends or had Harry harbored unrequited feelings all these years. But they _were_ friends. Harry had never once let on that he wanted more. And how could Severus term them unrequited when he no longer knew how long he had been in love with Harry. Did Harry love him? He only knew Harry had _feelings_ for him. For all Severus knew, they could be merely feelings of lust.

“Sev! There you are.” Severus looked up as Harry plopped down onto the bench beside him, his green eyes bright and a beaming smile at Severus. “Look!” Harry held his hand up to show a black glass ornament hanging from his fingers. “I think it’s supposed to be a old fashioned cooking kettle but it looks just like a cauldron, doesn’t it?” Severus looked from the ornament to the slightly fogged glasses that did little to hide the sparkle in the beloved green eyes. No. Whatever Harry felt it was more than lust. Severus wanted to reach out and pull the man closer, crush their mouths together and kiss Harry senseless. But this wasn’t the place. “Here. I got it for you.”

Severus straightened up and reached for the ornament. “And what, pray tell, am I to brew in this? Are you planning on adopting a bowtruckle that might have need of potions? And you do realize that glass is a completely inappropriate brewing vessel. It melts much to easily and-”

“Hush up, Severus,” Harry said with a laugh. “It’s an ornament. And you call me an idiot.”

“You do remember I have no tree don’t you?” Severus cast a protection spell on the delicate ornament and placed it in the box Harry held open.

“It doesn’t necessarily have to go on a tree. If you hang it in a window it could act as a sun-catcher.” Severus gave Harry an incredulous look, and Harry rolled his eyes. “Fine. A-light-that-filters-through-the-darkest-part-of-the-lake-catcher.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “You are incorrigible.”

“And yet you continue to corrige me.” Severus studied the man with incredulity for several minutes before he was overcome with laughter. Severus sucked in a breath when he was finally able to stop laughing long enough and looked up to find Harry beaming at him.

“Are you even aware that is an actual word?”

“Nope,” Harry answered gleefully. “Come on. We should go grab some hot cocoa and find the others. It’s getting cold and there are a few more shops I want to check out.” Severus sighed in exaggerated exasperation but allowed Harry to pull him up and lead him down the street. He tucked the boxed ornament into his jacket pocket, zipping it up to keep the precious gift from falling out.

 

“Severus.” Severus turned at the feel of the soft brush of finger against his cheek. “That’s it. Wake up,” the soft voice continued to coo. Warm breath brushed against his cheek. “I brought you tea. English Breakfast, just how you like it.” Severus let his eyes flutter open to take in the sight of green eyes twinkling brightly at him. A smile pulled at Severus’s lips at the sight of Harry lying beside him in his bed. “Happy Christmas.”

Severus groaned and rolled over to bury his head in his pillow. Harry followed him, his torso draped over Severus’s back as a finger teased at his nose.

“Wakey wakey.”

Severus slapped Harry’s hand away. “G’way.”

Harry’s chuckle echoed against Severus’s back. “I know you’re awake, and I also know you can’t go back to sleep once you wake up. Might as well get up. Albus already had breakfast brought up. There’s strawberry crepes,” Harry whispered against his ear. The hot breath, silky words, and press of Harry’s body against his was having an “effect”. Severus let out a groan. Harry pushed off of Severus’s body and jumped from the bed. “I knew that’d get you up.” In more ways than one, Severus thought. “Come on. Your tea’s on the dresser there.”

Severus glared at the chipper Gryffindor. “I’m up. Go away.”

Harry chuckled as he moved to stand by the door. “Come on. I have to make sure you don’t go back to sleep.”

Severus groaned and rolled over as he sat up, careful to keep the covers bunched to preserve his dignity. “I thought you said you knew I couldn’t go back to sleep once I was awake.”

Harry smiled brightly. “I’m not leaving ‘til you’re out of bed, Sev.” As if to prove his point, Harry crossed his arms and leaned back against the door.

Severus glared at his friend. “Potter, I may not be as young as you, but I am still a man.” Harry’s brow furrowed in confusion. “And need I remind you that you were the one that woke me? From a very pleasant dream, I might add. A dream I am still… _feeling_ the effects of.”

Harry’s eyes widened and quickly shot to Severus’s lap before darting around the room to look at anything but Severus. Severus let a smirk pull at his lips as he watched Harry’s face burn bright red. “I’ll, um… just…” Harry turned quickly and pulled the door open before rushing out of Severus’s room.

Severus chuckled as he pushed the covers from his already wilting erection. He slipped from the bed and crossed over to where Harry had placed the cup of tea on the dresser. Severus picked it up and took a sip of the warm brew. He smiled to himself when he realized Harry had remembered to add the hint of lemon Severus preferred when he’d had a long night. He held the cup in his hands and turned to lean back against the dresser. It shouldn’t surprise him that Harry knew that about him. Harry knew so much about the little things. And didn’t Severus know the little things about Harry? Their first full day here, when they had gone to the cafe for lunch, Severus had ordered Harry’s lunch without even asking him what he wanted. He hadn’t even looked at the map of the village before going down the previous evening, trusting Harry to know which shops Severus would prefer. And he had. Harry had gone with the others to the shops he knew would annoy Severus and had waited until Severus was ready to explore before going to the shops they would both enjoy. There had been no doubt that this was how it would be. Had known without even asking.

He glanced over at the small box sitting on the lid of his trunk and took a sip of his tea. Harry hadn’t even been self conscious about presenting the small ornament to Severus. Had not doubted for a moment that Severus would take it. Severus thought back to August when Harry had returned to the school after a shopping trip to Diagon Alley. Harry had presented him with his favorite brand of red ink, new quills, and the latest Potions Monthly. He’d also handed over a list of ingredients he had ordered for Severus. Severus had barely given the list a cursory glance, trusting Harry to have ordered what he needed. It occurred to Severus that he put an awful lot of faith and trust in the Gryffindor, and, for some reason, this didn't bother him as much as he thought it should.

Of course, it wasn’t as if Severus was the only one that benefited from their relationship. Severus knew he did little things for Harry as well. Things that barely even registered. He always made sure to have the No Streak potion in stock for Harry’s glasses, kept Harry’s favorite brand of digestives in stock for when Harry was grading papers in Severus’s quarters. He made sure Harry never had to dig out the small cherry tomatoes from his salad. Merlin, how could he have been so dense? It must be glaringly obvious to an outsider that they were head over heels. Hell, they were practically already in a relationship, weren’t they? Albeit a relationship that had no sexual aspect to it. But that was about to change. As soon as Severus figured out how to approach Harry.

He knew it was a talk they would have to have in private as it was not something he needed any input from Albus on. So that most likely ruled out today, as he had heard some of their plans for the day last night. Severus knew there would be presents under the large tree Albus had conjured the night before in their sitting area. The other professors would be over soon for breakfast and gift exchanges, if they weren’t already here. There would be a large feast later provided by a few of the Hogwarts elves, and Severus had little doubt that at least some of the professors would be joining Harry and Filius in the snow. No, Severus would let Harry enjoy the day. Christmas day was not a time to make such monumental decisions.

Severus finished off his tea and went to get dressed, pulling on black trousers and a dark green turtleneck. He knew Harry liked him in green. Severus carried his cup out to the main area, not surprised to see several of the female professors already sitting on the large couch sipping tea.

“Good morning, Severus,” Minerva said as she poured herself more tea.

“Minerva,” he greeted, taking the teapot from her. He greeted the others as he moved to sit beside Harry on the couch. Harry took his teacup and placed a small plate of crepes in Severus’s hand.

“I added extra strawberries,” Harry said, his cheeks going pink as he still refused to meet Severus’s eyes. Severus thought about teasing the man but didn’t want to embarrass him in front of the others.

“Thank you, Harry. I noticed they had apple cinnamon muffins. Did you get yourself one?” Severus used his fork to cut into the crepe and took a bite.

“Yeah. They were still warm so the butter melted perfectly.” Severus knew Harry loved warm muffins which was why he always made sure to cast a fresh warming charm on the man’s breakfast the second he walked into the Great Hall. “Are the crepes okay?”

Severus nodded. “Perfect. Though not as good as yours,” he added with a wink. Harry chuckled.

“I’ve spoiled you.”

“I won’t deny it,” Severus said, making sure to keep his voice down so their conversation would blend in with the others around them. “Is that your new Weasley jumper?” Severus took in the dark blue jumper and watched as two wands sent sparks at each other.

“Yeah. It was waiting on my bed this morning,” Harry said, looking down as he held the sweater out from his body.

“What? No giant H to remind you which one you are?” Severus teased.

Harry bumped their shoulders gently and smiled. “Git.”

By the time the others had made their way over and presents had been passed out and opened, Severus was ready to get away. He retreated to his room to put his own gifts away, lingering over the new portfolio and journals Harry had given him, each engraved with his initials in small, bright emerald green letters. He tucked the journals and boxed ornament into the portfolio and laid it gently in his trunk. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. Merlin, he was pathetic. And really, all he wanted to do was go outside and watch Harry playing in the snow with Filius and Angelica. He loved seeing Harry happy, loved watching those green eyes light up with joy and excitement. He truly hoped he would see that same look when he finally worked up the courage to approach Harry. He just had to find the right time. Severus sighed and summoned his book before stretching out on the bed. He most likely wouldn’t get any reading done, but he was not ready to go back out there and face the crowd of people. Not even to see Harry.

Severus wasn’t really surprised when he found himself back out in the main part of the condo less than an hour later. He wrapped his cloak around him as he stepped out on the back porch to see a line of little snow people. Harry was at the end of the line apparently working on another one with the help of Filius while Angelica and Albus worked on their own. Severus watched as Harry lifted a large ball of snow onto another, his wild hair sticking out from under the knit cap, cheeks red from the cold and exertion. Harry laughed at something Filius said and lifted his gloved hand to push his glasses up. Filius lifted a third ball of snow atop the two others, and the two wizards began decorating the snowman. Harry turned, and his green eyes locked on Severus.

“Sev!” Harry practically bounced over to Severus. “We’re making snow teachers.”

“Snow... teachers?” Severus said with a raised brow, and Harry nodded grabbing Severus’s hand and pulling him into the snow.

“See. There’s Minerva.” Harry pointed to a snow person that someone had charmed a pair of twigs to form glasses around the rock eyes. “And this is Albus.” Severus eyed the snowman that had clumped piles of snow down its body, possibly to represent Albus’s beard. “This one’s me,” Harry said proudly, pointing to the snowman that had spiked “hair,” more charmed sticks framing the green rock-eyes, and a long branch Severus assumed was Harry’s broom. “And you’re here beside me.” Severus took in the snowman beside Harry’s and noticed his was the only one with the traditional coal eyes.

“Why am I the only one frowning?” Severus asked, noting the other marked difference among the other snow teachers.

“Probably because I’m about to do something reckless and idiotic,” Harry said with a broad smile. Severus rolled his eyes but the chuckle still escaped.

“I don’t doubt it. Am I to assume this one is Filius?” Severus said, eyeing the small snowman beside his own. Harry chuckled and poked Severus in the side.

“You don’t get to critique our work since you weren’t out here helping.”

“Severus,” Albus cried. “Have you come to help?” Harry chuckled.

“Absolutely not. Potter dragged me out here. I was nice and warm on the porch. In fact,” Severus said, glancing at Harry, “I was just about to go back inside and make up some cocoa.” Harry beamed at him.

“You’re the best, Severus.” Severus hoped Harry would still think so by the time this holiday was over. He sent Harry back to the snow and made his way inside to make cocoa just the way Harry liked it.

It was almost a half hour later before they came in from the cold. Severus greeted them with hot cocoa while they gathered around the fireplace. Filius brought out cards, and several of them indulged in card games, both muggle and wizarding, until several house elves appeared to set up their feast. Severus shouldn’t have been surprised to see the familiar Christmas crackers and forced Harry to wear the flashing black top that popped from theirs. Severus made sure to ladle extra gravy on Harry’s potatoes and was pleased when he spotted his well-buttered roll. Dinner was pleasant, and the evening was spent with more card games, while Severus and Filius made do with a muggle chess set. Eventually, the witches drifted back to their condos, and Severus found himself back on his bed with his book. He could still hear Harry, Angelica, and Filius playing cards when he drifted off to sleep.

 

“You said I could have one surprise.” Severus eyed Harry’s broad grin warily.

“How many more days of this must I endure?” Severus huffed. Harry ignored him and held out Severus’s cloak rather than the large jacket.

“Tonight’s the last night. Tomorrow we’ll do whatever you want. Even if that means locking yourself in your room all day.” Severus took the cloak and flung it over his shoulders. He looked up at Harry as he did the clasp.

“And you would actually allow me to get away with leaving you to your own devices?”

Harry smiled as he pulled his own winter cloak over his shoulders. “I won’t be alone, Severus. Some of us are going tubing again tomorrow.”

“That’s just tomorrow during the day,” Severus pointed out as he followed Harry out of the condo. “Isn’t everyone going to that wine tasting late afternoon tomorrow?”

Harry waved Severus’s words aside. “I’m sure I’ll find something to keep me busy tomorrow night.”

“Mmm,” Severus said noncommittally and continued to follow Harry. They stopped just outside the main building of the lodge, and Severus made to step around the horse drawn carriage that blocked their way. Harry’s hand on his arm stopped him. He looked questioningly at his friend.

“We’re here, Severus.” Harry motioned to the carriage, and Severus glanced at it before looking back at Harry with furrowed brows. He didn’t miss the slight pinkening of the cheeks. “I’ve always wanted to. And there’s no one else I’d rather share the experience with. Please,” he added with a hopeful look that Severus could never deny.

He sighed and held a hand out. “Ladies first.”

“Git,” Harry said as he pushed past Severus and stepped up into the carriage. Severus followed him and settled beside Harry. Their thighs brushed together as Harry squirmed to settle the thick rug over their laps. Once they were settled the driver climbed up and set the horse at a slow trot. They were silent as the carriage pulled away from the lodge and headed down a predetermined path that led to a fairy light-lit pathway. Severus tried not to think about how this was typically reserved for couples or how romantic the whole thing was. He clasped his hands in his lap to keep from reaching over and taking Harry’s hand. They moved past the prelit path and out into the open, the halfmoon still giving off plenty of light.

“It’s so beautiful,” Harry said almost reverently. Severus nodded, taking in the untouched snow on either side of the path and the line of trees in the near distance. Harry pressed closer to Severus, and Severus relished in the heat from the other man. “Thank you,” Harry said quietly, and Severus looked down to see the green eyes looking gratefully up at him. “For indulging me this week, Severus. It truly has been the best Christmas ever.” Harry licked at his lips. “You can’t know how much this has meant to me. I…”

Severus took in the pink cheeks, the lowered eyelashes, he could feel Harry twisting his fingers in his lap beneath the covers. “Harry,” the word came out huskier than he had intended, but the effect was the same, and Severus was looking into vulnerable green eyes. He knew the moment was now. He would find no better time to reveal his own feelings. “I…” He wasn’t even sure how to say the words. He pulled a glove off under the cover and lifted his hand to cup the back of Harry’s neck. Soft strands slid through his fingers, and Harry swallowed thickly before his tongue darted out to moisten his lips. Severus hadn’t even realized he had moved until Harry’s face was tilting up to hold eye contact. The pink lips moved to form a word but no sound came out. “Harry,” Severus whispered once more before he pressed his lips to Harry’s.

His first thought was that Harry’s lips were warm compared to his own. Then all thought flew from his mind as Harry let out a small gasp and pressed his lips against Severus’s. The kiss was slow and languid as they explored each other. Severus’s fingers curled in Harry’s hair, and he felt Harry’s own hand splay against Severus’s chest, fingers curling rhythmically to match the slow slide of tongue against tongue as they tasted each other. Severus turned his body and slid his free hand under Harry’s cloak and around the man’s waist. He pulled Harry closer, and the man came willingly, his arms finally sliding around Severus’s neck. Severus had no idea how long the kiss lasted, only that eventually he needed air. He pulled back slightly and looked into the green hazy eyes. Harry slowly focused on him, and his lips curved into a wide smile.

“That was brilliant. Merlin, I love you.” Harry’s eyes widened comically, and he jerked back, clapping a hand to his mouth.

Severus chuckled and reached up to wrap his fingers around the slender wrist. He pulled Harry’s hand from his mouth. Severus dipped his head to press a kiss to the precious hand. “I love you too, Harry.” He pressed another chaste kiss to Harry’s lips. “I’m just sorry it took me so long to realise it.” Harry shook his head and yanked his hand from Severus’s to press his gloved fingers against Severus’s lips.

“Don’t. I’m just glad I don’t have to hide it anymore.”

Severus gave him an incredulous look. “I hate to tell you, Harry. But I don’t think either one of us were doing a very good job of hiding it before.” Harry chuckled and pressed another kiss to Severus’s lips. “How much longer is this ride?”

Harry shrugged, turning back to the front of the carriage and snuggling against Severus. Severus pulled his glove back on and slipped his arm over Harry’s shoulder, pulling him even closer. Harry rested his head against Severus’s shoulder. “I don’t think I care at this point. Five minutes. Five hours. As long as I’m with you.”

Severus chuckled. “Eventually you will get cold and want some hot cocoa.”

“Most likely,” Harry agreed. Severus gave a snort and pressed a kiss to the mop of hair.

The ride, it turned out, was over sooner than either of them truly wished, and they soon found themselves deposited back in front of the lodge. They decided to stop by the restaurant for dinner and enjoyed a private dinner for two, allowing themselves to openly relish the intimacy for the first time.

“I do love having you as my very best friend, Severus,” Harry said as they made their way back to the condo.

“We are still friends, Harry,” Severus assured him. “There is just more now.”

Harry slipped his arm through Severus’s and hugged his arm tightly. “Yeah. More.” Severus smiled indulgently at the man and unlocked the door. Once inside they removed their cloaks and hung them on the hooks.

“There’s probably at least one channel still showing Christmas movies,” Severus suggested.

Harry chuckled. “Let me go get into something comfortable, and I’ll grab some butterbeers.”

Severus nodded and accepted the kiss Harry offered before they separated. He quickly changed into his loungers and tee before pulling the covers back. He snatched up the control and flipped the tele on before sliding under the covers and flipping through the channels. Harry came in a few minutes later, arms full of pillows and two bottles of butterbeer hanging from between his fingers. He smiled brightly at Severus as he crossed over to the bed. Severus grabbed the bottles, and Harry tossed the pillows on the bed before rounding the bed and climbing up.

“Planning another sleepover?” Severus asked, eyeing the pillows. Harry beamed at him as he piled the new pillows against the headboard.

“You didn't complain last time.”

“Brat,” Severus said as he turned his attention back to the telly. He idly flipped through the channels while Harry built his nest and got settled, sliding under the covers. They finally settled on a non-Christmas movie, and Harry wasted no time in snuggling up against Severus, one arm draped across Severus’s stomach and his head on Severus’s chest. They talked through the movie, Severus occasionally taking a sip of his butterbeer. Harry never asked for his and declined when Severus offered. Soon Harry’s fingers were tracing idle circles on Severus’s chest, and they had forgotten about the movie. Severus finished his butterbeer and sent the bottle to the dresser. Severus gave up even the pretense of watching the movie and flipped the telly off.

“Does this mean you’re kicking me out?” Harry pouted.

“Never,” Severus said as he slithered further under the covers and lay down. He tightened the arm around Harry’s shoulder. “Stay tonight,” he said as he plucked the glasses from Harry’s face and placed them on the bedside table.

“Severus,” Harry began, but Severus cut him off.

“Not tonight, Harry. Soon. But this is still too new.” He felt Harry relax beside him and press a kiss to Severus’s shoulder.

“I want to. Merlin, I want to. But I’m not quite sure this has all sunk in just yet.”

Severus chuckled in agreement and pressed a kiss to Harry’s head. “Go to sleep. I’ll still be here in the morning.”

“I like waking up next to you,” Harry mumbled against Severus’s shirt.

“Me too,” Severus said softly.

 

Soft lips pressed against Severus’s neck and up to his ear. He hmmed appreciatively and stretched his neck to give the teasing lips more skin. He jerked as a cool hand slid under his shirt and pressed against his warm skin. Harry chuckled just before Severus’s ear was sucked between nibbling teeth. Severus moved quickly, throwing himself over the smaller body next to him and pinning Harry beneath him. Harry’s squeak was cut off by Severus claiming the sweet lips. The kiss was more forceful than any they’d shared last night, and Severus thrust his tongue deep into Harry’s mouth. He combed his fingers through Harry’s hair and was rewarded by a soft moan. Severus pulled back to look down into the bright green eyes.

“It’s morning, and I’m still here. Has it properly sunk in yet?” he asked huskily.

“Oh, yeah,” Harry answered, pressing his hips up, his hard cock pressing against Severus’s own arousal. Severus moaned and lowered his mouth to kiss his way down Harry’s throat. He suckled on the tender flesh, and Harry writhed beneath him. Severus moaned as a hand slid beneath the fabric of his pants, and Harry’s fingers curled into Severus’s arse, pulling him closer.

“I… I don’t think…” Harry gasped and moaned as Severus bit gently. “Oh god. Wanted this… you for so long.” Severus understood what Harry was trying to say and moved a hand down to push Harry’s shirt up enough for Severus to press his fingers to the hard abs. Harry gasped at the contact, and his hips jerked up. “Sev.” Severus let his fingers slide down and work their way under Harry’s own pants. “Yes. Yes,” he gasped desperately. “Please.” Severus let his fingers curl around Harry’s silky cock and quickly covered the man’s mouth as Harry cried out. Harry kissed him furiously, as if his desperate kisses could force Severus’s hand to move. For his part, Harry’s own fingers dug into Severus’s arse and hip. Severus pulled back.

“Touch me.” Harry’s eyes popped open as if the idea had never occurred to him, and the hand gripping Severus’s arse quickly moved to grasp Severus’s own weeping cock. “Fuck!” He let out on a breath. He buried his face in Harry’s neck and moaned. Harry’s hand slid up and down Severus’s cock a few times until Severus became frantic for more. He pulled his hand from Harry’s cock but before the man could protest, Severus was yanking his loungers and pants down. Taking the hint, Harry released Severus’s cock and soon had his own bottoms down. The second both erections were exposed, Severus lowered his hips to press their bodies together. Harry’s hands grabbed Severus’s hair and pulled him down. Severus’s mouth covered Harry’s and their tongues thrust against each other, matching the rhythm of their grinding hips. Severus reached down to grab the slender hips of his lover as he thrust against him, and Harry’s legs wrapped around Severus. Harry tore his mouth from Severus’s, and his entire body arched up as Harry moaned Severus’s name. The feel of Harry’s cock throbbing against his and the flow of hot liquid between them sent Severus over the edge, and he gasped out Harry’s name as his own cock pulsed its release between them.

They sank to the bed, panting hot breath over each other. Slowly Harry’s fingers released their hold on Severus’s hair, and Severus’s own fingers were sliding over Harry’s slender hips. Severus pressed a kiss to Harry’s jaw.

“Wow,” Harry breathed out, and Severus chuckled. “Can’t wait for the actual sex.”

Severus chuckled. “I believe you’ll have to,” he said, sliding off of Harry and casting a cleaning spell.

“Why?” Harry asked, pouting.

Severus rolled his eyes. “Because you have plans. Or did you forget?”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Damn. They can go without me,” he added. Severus shook his head.

“No. I refuse to allow you to rearrange your life just because I finally came to my senses.”

“But, Severus. I’ve been waiting for years-”

Severus cut him off with a finger to the swollen lips. “And we have years to look forward to. I’ll still be here when you get back, Harry. Now that you’ve caught me, I’m not letting go again.”

Harry reached up to run his fingers down Severus’s jawline. “I’m afraid I’m going to wake up and it’s all going to be a dream.”

Severus’s eyes took in the already forming bruise at the juncture of Harry’s neck and smirked. “No chance of that. If you start thinking it was a dream, just find a mirror.” At Harry’s inquisitive look, Severus dipped his head to press a kiss to the mark. He pulled back to see the pink spread across Harry’s cheeks. “I think I’m going to head back down to the village this afternoon,” he said as he slipped from the bed fixing his clothes. Harry fixed his own before climbing out of bed.

“Do you want me to go with you?”

“Harry,” Severus said exasperated. “You have plans for the day. I don’t expect you to drop everything for me. Go. Go do your tub-ing thing.”

Harry chuckled. “It’s toob-ing, Severus. Alright. I’ll go do my thing and leave you to yours.” Harry rounded the bed and grabbed at Severus’s shirt, pulling them together. “Just remember, tonight it’s just us.” Severus wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist.

“Don’t worry. I haven’t forgotten. Fair warning: I intend to take full advantage.” He pressed his lips hard against Harry and thrust his tongue into the warm mouth. Harry moaned and pressed against him.

“I look forward to it,” Harry said when Severus pulled back.

“Go get ready, brat. No need for Albus to find you in here. I for one do not feel like dealing with _that._ ”

Harry chuckled as he snatched up his glasses and slid them on. He nodded in agreement before moving from the room. Severus changed into trousers and a turtleneck before going out into the main room of the condo. Filius had just returned from the dining room with some muffins and scones so Severus picked out the apple cinnamon muffin. He cast a warming charm on it before slathering it with butter and placing it on a plate for Harry. He had just buttered his own scone when Harry stepped out of his room. He thanked Severus for the muffin and quickly downed it. He finished just as there was a knock at the back door. Severus waved Harry and Filius off as they joined the witches. Severus informed Albus he was going to find a quiet spot to read before going to grab his book. He donned his cloak, double checked to make sure his wand was secure, and headed out into the warm morning.

He stopped by the cafe and enjoyed a pleasant hour sipping tea and reading before the cafe began to fill with early morning skiers coming in for a warm up. He closed his book and decided to head into the village. The walk was pleasant, not as bustling as it had been Christmas Eve. He passed by a snow covered park to see several small families out enjoying the warm weather. One trio caught his eye, and Severus watched the two men and little girl building a snowman. The little girl squealed as one of the men picked her up. He lifted her onto his shoulders, and she grabbed a hold of his hair.

“Daddy, Daddy! Look at me!” she cried, and the other man looked up from adding a “button” to the snowman. He laughed at the two and moved over to place a soft kiss on the other man’s lips. The girl squealed and pushed her “daddy” away. “No. My papa. My papa.” The two men laughed, and Severus continued on towards the village. He thought of an article in June’s Potions Monthly and wondered how Harry would feel about having a child or two. Perhaps they could each carry one. Severus shook his head. They weren’t even married and he was already thinking about children. Hell, they’d barely even been “official” for twenty-four hours, hadn’t even gone public. Severus sighed as he reached the candy store with the familiar logo and pushed the thought aside for now, intent on enjoying his afternoon.

 

By the time Severus made it back to the condo his cloak was decorated with fat flakes. He pushed his way inside and quickly closed the glass door.

“Damn, that’s cold.” Severus looked up to see his lover sitting in the hot tub, glaring at the glass door.

“Why are you in the hot tub in the middle of the afternoon?” Severus asked, pulling his cloak off and hanging it up. He reached into the pocket and pulled the shrunken bag out.

“Septima joined us for tubing this morning, then decided we all needed to try skating again.” Harry crossed his arms over his wet chest and pouted. “And you weren’t there for me to hold on to. So not only am I cold and sore, but my arse hurts.”

Severus chuckled. “Poor, Harry. Would some chocolate make you feel better?” Severus unshrunk the bag and pulled out the small box of fudge he had bought earlier. Harry’s eyes brightened, and he snatched at the box. Severus jerked it back. “Ah. We wouldn’t want you to get sick from eating too much candy.” He flipped the box open and took a piece of fudge out. Harry eagerly took it from Severus’s fingers, letting his tongue slide over a chocolate covered finger. Severus felt himself getting hard. He had actually planned the chocolates for after dinner. “Better?”

Harry licked his lips and nodded. “I’d be even better if you were in here with me.” Severus glanced nervously around the condo. “Come on, Sev. It’s just us. Everyone else left for the wine tasting a half hour ago. Go get changed and come join me. If you’ve spent all day outside, you must be cold,” Harry added with a sly smile.

Severus rolled his eyes. “Fine. Give me a few minutes.” Harry smiled broadly at him.

“I’ll be waiting.” He leaned back against the tub, draping his arms over the back. Severus licked his lips at the sight of Harry’s tanned torso. He pulled his eyes away from the delightful sight and made his way to his room. He set the bag in his trunk and quickly changed into the transfigured shorts. He had to admit that walking back from the village in the snow had made him slightly chilly. Plus he wouldn’t mind seeing those lovely shorts on Harry again. Severus stepped from the room and headed towards Harry and the hot tub.

“Take the damn shirt off, Severus,” Harry said, his eyes still closed and head back on the edge of the hot tub. Harry lifted his head and smiled at Severus. “It’s just us, and I’ve been dying to see you without it.” Severus chuckled and pulled the tee over his head. He dropped it on the wrap around bench as he stepped into the heated water. He gave a moan of appreciation as he lowered himself into the water. Green eyes watched him intently.

“Did you at least enjoy your day?” He asked, watching Harry’s eyes roam over Severus’s exposed body.

“I did. What did you do today?” Severus watched as the white foam cleared enough for him to catch a flash of blue under the water.

“Went to the village. Visited a few shops. Nothing special.” Harry licked his lips, his eyes clearly enraptured by Severus’s chest. Severus laughed, and the green eyes shot up to meet his. Harry’s face burned red.

“Shut up. I can’t help if it you’re dead sexy and so tempting.” Severus rolled his eyes.

“As if you weren’t pure temptation in that scrap of fabric you call a swimsuit.”

Severus felt Harry’s foot press against his leg. “You like this scrap of fabric.”

Severus reached under the water and grabbed at Harry’s foot, jerking the man off the bench. Harry let out a yelp. “I’d like it better over here.”

Harry yanked his foot away from Severus and sent a small wave of water in Severus’s direction with his hand. “Git. Be nice.”

Severus reached out and wrapped a hand around Harry’s waist, pulling him closer. “Come here, and I’ll show you just how nice I can be.”

Harry moved to straddle Severus and slid his hands up to grasp Severus’s shoulders. “I thought you’d never ask.”

“I don’t recall asking,” Severus said before sliding his hand in Harry’s hair and pulling his head down for a kiss. Harry moaned into Severus’s mouth as Severus thrust his tongue into the warm mouth. His free hand slid down Harry’s hip and over the tight swim trunks. The fabric clung to Harry’s skin, and Severus let his fingers play over the taut arse. Harry moaned and pressed his growing erection to Severus’s stomach. Severus pulled from Harry’s mouth and let his lips work their way down Harry’s jawline. Harry’s fingers dug into Severus’s shoulders as he pressed against Severus. Severus used the hand on Harry’s arse to urge the man up as Severus’s mouth worked its way down the salty neck. His mouth found a hardened nipple, and Harry cried out as Severus’s teeth latched on. His fingers found the hem at the bottom of Harry’s shorts and slipped under the tight fabric. One of Harry’s hands found its way into Severus’s hair and pressed Severus’s head against Harry’s chest. Harry’s pleas urged Severus to not stop so he continued to lave at the peaked nipple. He slid his free hand down to work at the other nipple as the fingers in Harry’s shorts worked to find the puckered skin. Severus’s finger slid between Harry’s arse cheeks and pressed against the tight hole. Harry whimpered over Severus, and he rubbed at the entrance, letting the hot water and scented oil Albus had added to the hot tub earlier that week act as lubricant. He pressed the tip of his finger past the barrier, and Harry cried out.

“Yes! Oh, yes, please, Severus. Don’t make me wait anymore. Please. I need you.” Harry crashed his lips to Severus’s and plunged his tongue deep in Severus’s mouth. Severus moaned as Harry’s hand thrust into Severus’s shorts and wrapped around his hardened prick. “Take me,” Harry gasped, pulling away from Severus. “Now,” he added as he slipped from Severus’s lap and pushed his shorts down under the water.

“In the hot tub?” Severus asked incredulously. Green eyes looked up at him.

“It has been years since I’ve been thoroughly fucked, and I have been thinking about this all day. I want you now. Are you going to get out of those shorts or do you intend to remain clothed while I fuck myself on your cock?”

Severus didn’t think it was possible for him to get any harder, but Harry’s words proved him wrong, and he quickly pushed the shorts down and tossed them over the side onto the bench. Harry’s own shorts followed soon after, and Severus looked up as something smacked into Harry’s hand. Harry held a small bottle out.

“Waterproof lube.” Severus chuckled and reached for Harry once more. The little deviant slipped back onto Severus’s lap and moaned as their cocks brushed against each other. Severus let his hands slide up the slender hips and over the smooth skin of Harry’s back, water sluicing over their skin with every movement. Severus licked up the dripping droplets, stopping to kiss and suck at random spots. He reveled in the small sounds of pleasure that spilled from Harry’s lips; the small hisses and gasps of enjoyment as Severus nipped, licked, and kissed his way over the skin. Harry’s hands were back in Severus’s hair, his back arched and pressing his eager erection into Severus’s stomach. Severus let his hand slide down the gentle curve of Harry’s back and slip into the water to grab at the tight arse. His fingers slid between the crack of Harry’s arse, following it down until the tip of his finger met puckered skin.

“Oh, yes,” Harry moaned, pressing his arse down against Severus’s fingers. Severus reached his other hand out to grab the lube from the edge of the tub where he had placed it. He flipped the cap and pulled his hand from playing with Harry’s arse long enough to squirt the gel on his fingers. His hand was back under the water and sliding the gel over Harry’s skin in no time. Harry moaned and buried his face in Severus’s neck. The moans and pleas were muffled by skin and kisses. Severus’s finger circled the tight hole, spreading the lube around before pushing inside. Harry cried out and bit into Severus’s neck at the simple penetration. “Fuck, yes. Don’t stop,” Harry cried as Severus pushed his finger deeper inside his lover. Severus chuckled.

“Eager are we?”

“God, yes,” Harry gasped as he moved to nibble on Severus’s ear. “I’m not even going to hide how much I want you.”

Severus let out a small moan as Harry’s lips moved over the sensitive shell of his ear. “Good. I wouldn’t want you to.” He pressed another finger into the tight entrance, and Harry jerked against him. Harry’s fingers curled tightly in Severus’s hair, and his hips bucked against Severus as Harry attempted to fuck himself on Severus’s fingers while simultaneously thrust his hard cock against Severus’s stomach. Severus worked his fingers in and out of Harry, stretching him and searching for his lover’s prostate. His fingers brushed against the bundle of nerves, and Harry cried out as he buried his face in Severus’s neck.

“More,” Harry whimpered as Severus pressed his fingers against the magical spot. Severus complied and pushed a third finger in the loosening hole. Harry hissed in pain, and Severus paused. “No,” Harry said breathlessly. “You’re fine. Just…” Harry snatched up his wand and pointed it at the water. Severus felt the bench beneath him soften slightly, and Harry smiled at him. “My knees were starting to hurt.” Harry pushed his arse back causing Severus’s fingers to slide in deeper. “Mmm. Yeah, don’t stop.”

Severus chuckled and wriggled his fingers. “You like it when I play with your arse?”

“Fuck. You can play with whatever you want, Sev. Just don’t stop.” Harry moved, causing him to slide up and down Severus’s fingers. He pressed his fingers deeper into Harry, making sure to hit his prostate. “Oh, yes.” Harry gripped the edge of the hot tub, his hands on either side of Severus’s head, and rode Severus’s fingers. Severus could feel himself losing control of the situation. He’d never had a lover as demanding as Harry and he loved it. Loved how Harry let him know how much he enjoyed Severus’s touch and wasn’t afraid to take control. “Come on, Severus,” Harry growled. “I need your cock inside me. Want to feel you stretching me.”

Severus slipped his fingers from Harry and grabbed up the lube once more. He poured some into his hands and reached between their bodies to coat  his cock. Even with the warmth of the water his hand was still hot on his flesh. “Raise up a bit,” he instructed Harry, grabbing the base of his cock and keeping a steadying hand on Harry’s hip. He guided his cock along the crack of Harry’s arse until he felt the pucker of skin along the sensitive head. Harry hissed as Severus gently pressed up.

“Oh, yes.” He breached the stretched entrance and pushed up carefully, not wanting to hurt Harry. Who, apparently, had other ideas. Harry slammed down on Severus’s lap causing Severus’s cock to fully penetrate him in one move. “YES!” Harry cried before crashing his mouth down on Severus’s. Severus grasped Harry’s slender hips and held the younger man in place as Harry ravaged his mouth. Their tongues crashed together furiously in the first rush of their passionate joining. Severus let a hand slide soothingly up and down Harry’s back as the man slowly calmed, slowing the kiss.

“‘K?” Severus asked when Harry’s mouth moved to kiss along Severus’s jawline. Harry nodded but his mouth was busy working its way over every inch of skin he could reach. Severus felt Harry move against him causing Severus’s cock to slip out slightly. Severus pressed his hips up to push back in, and Harry moaned in approval. They continued the slow dance of slip and gliding movements, each doing their part in the erotic water dance. The ebb and flow of the water over their bodies as they moved added to the sensuality, and Severus lifted a hand from Harry’s hip to drip water over Harry’s exposed shoulder. He trailed his wet finger down the hard planes of Harry’s back. Harry moaned and increased his pace. Harry’s lips found their way back to Severus’s, and the gentle kiss quickly escalated to match the increasing rhythm of Harry’s body. Severus soon found himself unable to keep up with Harry’s movements as the man finally took control of their lovemaking. Severus shifted forward slightly so he could cant his hips and still be comfortable. With Harry’s next downward thrust he cried out as Severus’s cock hit his prostate.

“Oh yes.” Harry moved faster, obviously eager to repeat the experience. Severus let his head fall back, enjoying the feeling of Harry fucking himself on his cock. Harry’s tight arse sliding up and down Severus’s thick cock, his body hot and flushed from more than the heated water that was now threatening to slosh over the side of the tub. Harry’s arse squeezed around Severus’s cock and Severus cried out, his eyes flying open to meet flashing green. Harry’s lips were swollen from kissing Severus or biting back cries of ecstasy; he wasn’t sure. “Mine,” Harry gasped out as he slammed down on Severus’s cock.

“Yes,” Severus moaned. “Yours… My… Harry.”

“Always,” Harry growled out as he set to fuck himself on Severus’s cock with renewed fervor. Severus couldn’t be arsed about the waves that were now high enough to splash over his face on their way out of the tub. He held on to Harry as the lithe body slammed down on his lap over and over, cries of delight filling the condo. “Oh. Oh. Oh, yes. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, Severus. Oh fuck.” Severus could barely breathe through the overwhelming sensations, his fingers digging into Harry’s hips. He vaguely wondered if he had brought bruise balm but the thought was thrust from his mind as Harry’s arse squeezed around him once more. He felt the tell-tale heat building in his loins, and gripped Harry’s hips tighter.

“Harry. Harry, I…”

“Merlin, yes,” Harry cried as he seemed to unbelievably increase his pace. “Fill me, Severus. Want your come so deep in my arse. Give it to me.”

Severus pushed Harry’s hips down and thrust up deep inside his lover as he came with a shout. He gave several more small thrust to empty himself before reaching between their bodies and wrapping his hand around the leaking cock pressed between them. Harry moaned as Severus pumped and squeezed the eager cock until Harry cried out, and his own come was spilling between them.

“Oh, god, I love you,” Harry moaned before kissing Severus furiously. Severus slid his hand into the messy hair and held Harry against him as he forced the kiss to calm. Harry seemed to melt against him, as if all the activity from their vigorous lovemaking had finally sunk in. “Mmm,” Harry sighed as he slid his mouth from Severus’s and let his head loll on Severus’s shoulder.

Severus’s hand slid to rest against Harry’s back and reached up with his other to push the damp curls back. He pressed a kiss to the faded scar. “I love you too, Harry.” Harry let out a contented sigh, and the condo fell silent as the sat in each other’s arms.

Finally, Harry spoke again. “I’m  hungry.”

Severus chuckled. “I can’t imagine why.”

Harry chuckled and slipped from Severus’s lap. He moved to stand on the bench, and Severus took in the sight of Harry’s toned legs and long, flaccid cock. He couldn’t wait to get Harry in his mouth, to suck the beautiful cock to full hardness and take him deep in his throat. He licked his lips, wondering what Harry would taste like. He pulled his eyes away from the temptation at Harry’s chuckle.

“See something you like?” Severus stood, stepping up onto the bench as well and reached around to slap Harry’s arse.

“Just contemplating dessert.” Severus stepped over the edge of the tub and onto the wet bench.

Harry moaned. “Tease. I vote for room service,” he added as he stepped over the side of the tub and onto the bench.

Severus chuckled and reached down to pick up one of the towels. He let the sopping mess fall back to the bench. “Looks like your enthusiasm went a little overboard. Everything’s soaked.”

Harry stepped to the floor. “I didn’t hear you complaining.”

Severus joined him on the floor and moved towards the bathroom. “Not sure how you could have heard anything with all that moaning you were doing.”

“Fine. We’ll see how much moaning and screaming you do when I’m buried balls deep in your tight arse.” Severus grabbed two dry towels from the rack in the bathroom and stepped back out. He pressed one against Harry’s chest and smirked.

“I’m perfectly okay with that,” he said as he headed back to the tub to retrieve his wand. With a wave and flick the water covering the floor around the tub was banished. A rattle at the back door caused Severus to move over and pull the curtains back slightly. He didn’t remember closing them when he had come in and wondered if Harry had done it while he’d gone to change. He let out a low whistle at the sight of the swirling snow outside.

“Wow. It’s really coming down out there,” Harry said over his shoulder. “You think the others are okay?”

“I’m sure they’re fine,” Severus reassured his lover before closing the curtain back. “Let’s go get dressed, and I’ll order some room service.

Severus left Harry at his door and went to pull on his loungers and shirt from the night before. He stepped over to the bedside table and picked up the phone to dial in room service. Once the food was ordered, Severus dialed the front desk to ask about the ones that had gone to the wine tasting. He was assured that the inn the tasting was being held at would put them up for the night if the weather had not cleared by nine. Severus thanked him and hung up the phone as Harry climbed under the covers and switched on the telly. Severus climbed into the bed and slipped under the covers.

“I don’t remember inviting you to my bed,” he teased the younger man.

“Sure you did,” Harry said as he flipped through the channels. “I very distinctly remember you saying ‘Harry, you are welcome to join me in my bed any and every night for the rest of your life.’ It was all very sweet and romantic,” Harry added beaming at Severus. “I can’t believe you forgot already.”

Severus snorted and yanked the control from Harry’s hand. “I know I definitely did not give you leave to confiscate my remote.”

“Oh, sure you did.” Harry fluttered his eyelashes up at him. “It was-”

Severus shut him up in the most effective way, and Harry sighed against him as Severus kissed the man until Harry forgot what he had been saying. Pulling back from the kiss, Harry smiled up at Severus before snuggling down against him. Severus flipped through the channels and ran his fingers idly through Harry’s hair.

“The man at the front desk said Albus and the others would most likely be put up for the night at the inn where they had the wine tasting.”

Harry’s hand slid over Severus’s stomach. “Mmm. The whole condo to ourselves for the night. Whatever will we do?”

Severus snorted and stopped on a channel that was showing some old musical he had seen once many years ago. He wrapped an arm around Harry and settled down to wait for the food to arrive. “I’ve no doubt you will think of a few things.”

“After dinner,” Harry mumbled against Severus’s chest.

“Mmm.” They fell silent for several minutes before Severus spoke again. “So… will you?”

Harry tilted his head up. “Will I what?”

“Would you like to move into my quarters?”

Harry’s mouth dropped open, and he stared up at Severus for a second before he finally spoke. “A-are you sure? I mean, don’t you think that’s kinda fast? Not that I’m complaining,” Harry added in a rush as he moved to sit up.

Severus turned to face him. “Harry, I love you. And you love me.” Harry nodded. “It has taken us Merlin knows how long to get to this point. Do you really wish to continue at this rate or would you rather just do what we already know we both want? I for one am tired of wasting time.”

“Me too,” Harry said, a smile spreading across his lips. “Yes, I’d love to move to your quarters.” Harry snuggled back down against Severus. “We’ll have a few days once we get back before the students return. That should give us time to get settled.”

“Mmm,” Severus agreed, thinking that had gone better than expected. It also boded well for Severus’s spur of the moment purchase from the small jewelry store in the village that afternoon. He thought of the small silver ring nestled in its blue velvet box hidden in his trunk. Yes, there was no reason to wait when they both knew what they wanted. He tightened his hold on Harry wondering if Molly would throw too big a fit with only six months to plan a wedding.


End file.
